


Kingdom(s) of Crack(s)

by ashAksara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor GARING, Kingdom!AU, M/M, Neko sebagai kucing sepanjang cerita, crack-fict, fluff gagal salahkan crack, karakter dan pairing bertambah seiring keberjalanan cerita, rating M pula untuk adegan berkonten dewasa (yang pasti gagal karena crack), rating M untuk penggunaan bahasa sumpah-serapah, shota!Shiro version, tambahan rating M karena menyebutkan istilah minuman beralkohol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tersebutlah sebuah benua kaya-raya dan makmur atas enam kerajaan besar yang menguasai teritori maupun sumber daya alamnya masing-masing. Rakyat sejahtera dan hubungan 'profesional' multirateral antar-kerajaan yang terbina dengan baik tidak hanya sekedar sebagai kondisi ideal yang terjadi di dunia dongeng maupun di buku sejarah (yang sudah dimanipulasi).</p>
<p>... 'Profesional'. Ya, karena ketika dihadapkan pada hubungan bersifat 'personal' dan 'individu', para pemegang jabatan tertinggi hingga para kepala masing-masing kerajaan nyatanya tidak bisa memungkiri konflik dan intrik sesat yang seringkali nyaris... untungnya, nyaris, membawa petaka pada umat satu benua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red vs. Blue, Acquaintanceship

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhoo~ kembali bersama ashAksara, si author berotak miring yang sekarang sedang berjuang ditekan kenyataan *coret*skripsi*coret* dan malah melampiaskan beban pikiran pada tema-tema sinting serupa crack garing. Kali ini, author menyuguhkan cerita dengan genre baru, yaitu GENRE HUMOR yeaaaaayy~!!! *tebar confetti* Kalau boleh jujur, dunia perkuliahan disambi dunia kerja dan dunia Twenty-Four ini benar-benar sukses bikin author jengah dan butuh hiburan. Berterima kasih pada sobat setia semasa muda dulu (kata yang umurnya belum seperempat abad), author akhirnya berkolaborasi dengan beliau untuk membuat sebuah crack-fict yang akan melibatkan SELURUH karakter Project K. Penasaran seperti apa jadinya? Silakan kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan semoga karya kali ini bisa membuat kalian semua tertawa...!! *author gagal ngegaring*
> 
> Fanfiksi kali ini merupakan cerita yang ditulis oleh ashAksara dan laksanabayu. Author-tachi juga menerima masukan yang membangun terutama yang berhubungan dengan penulisan genre humor/crack-fict, karena ini merupakan kali pertama author-tachi menulis genre humor (dari yang tadinya mandek di drama, angst, dan tragedi). Semoga berkenan dan selamat membaca~!!

  


  


##### 

_"...Kuharap kau memaafkan kelancanganku, dan Kusanagi_ -san _juga membutuhkan tanda tanganmu agar kau tidak merajuk perihal tidak bisa makan daging selama seminggu!”_

###### 

_—Totsuka Tatara, perdana menteri yang konon tidak pernah bertingkah layaknya seorang kepala pemerintahan._

  


  


Diceritakan pada suatu era di mana raja-raja berkuasa dari dalam tembok-tembok kastil megah menjulang tinggi, sebuah benua tumbuh makmur dengan menaungi enam kerajaan besar… yang bahkan saking makmurnya, benua ini diyakini seribu persen akan membuat Columbus menangis terharu dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencariannya atas benua (calon) adidaya lainnya dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai penduduk di salah satu kerajaan ini….

… atau tidak. Ya, dan jangan percaya akan data statistik, karena statistik adalah satu dari sebentuk tipu muslihat kebohongan, sementara persentase tidak pernah lebih dari angka seratus.

 _Ehm_ , kembali pada kisah mengenai benua dan enam kerajaannya ini… cerita pertama datang dari dua kerajaan yang terletak di bagian barat benua tersebut, menghabiskan hampir sepertiga total luas benua, membentang dari selatan hingga utara. Dua kerajaan yang kemudian terpisah oleh perbatasan pergunungan hijau, meski apa yang ada di balik pegunungan ini, pada kedua sisinya menunjukkan muka yang teramat berlawanan satu sama lain. Kerajaan pertama adalah yang terletak di selatan pegunungan, kerajaan dengan wangi teh dan kopi membujur di dataran barat, sementara aroma laut dan debur ombaknya di sebelah selatan memanjang hingga timur—dengan pantai berpasir putihnya yang sering dijadikan lokasi lomba selancar, adu siapa-romantis-tembak-pacar, _photo session_ pra-pernikahan, hingga sepasukan pria-pria tampan berseragam militer berwarna biru lengkap dengan pedang tersampir di pinggang yang dikhususkan menjaga kedamaian pantai dari para patah hati yang berniat menenggelamkan diri (bersama serpihan hati mereka, tentunya) ke dasar lautan. Sementara kerajaan kedua adalah kerajaan padang pasir dengan musim kering nyaris sepanjang tahun, wangi peluh yang kemudian membentuk watak-watak keras kepala, pitak-pitak perempatan anak sungai di pelipis, miskin kalimat bersayap yang hobi berladang sumpah-serapah, namun berotot kuat dan bermental sekeras baja.

Kedua kerajaan… atau sebut saja yang pertama adalah Blue Kindom dan yang kedua adalah Red Kingdom, adalah kerajaan yang sudah selayaknya air dan api. Orang-orang biru yang seringkali putus urat sabar dengan kelakuan brutal dan beringas para orang merah… meski para orang merah sendiri kepalang kepala beruap dengan segala peraturan dan tata tertib omong kosong dari orang-orang biru. Bersyukurlah kedua kerajaan dibentengi area pegunungan, jika tidak… entah berapa kali dalam sebulannya para perdana menteri dari kedua belah pihak harus memijat kening dan turun tangan merekonstruksi pos perbatasan yang pastinya berubah fungsi menjadi medan perang dadakan. Sisi positif lainnya adalah baik orang-orang biru maupun merah sama-sama loyal terhadap raja mereka masing-masing. Selama sang raja tidak melancarkan perintah agresi terhadap kerajaan lainnya, maka pertempuran di antara orang-orang biru dan merah hanyalah menjadi sebatas adu pelotot, liga bacot, hingga ke level paling utama: turnamen panco.

Meski di luar semua itu, seorang menteri muda dari Blue Kingdom yang menangani hubungan luar kerajaan, nyatanya memiliki obsesi tersendirinya terhadap seorang jenderal perang yang sama mudanya dari Red Kingdom. Sang menteri yang kemudian akan menyelinap, merelakan diri mendaki pegunungan dan melewati lembah, menyeberangi sungai yang mengalir indah ke samudra, namun hanya seorang diri ia bertualang.

( _Iyalah_ , ini _’kan_ bukan cerita ninja penjaga anak-anak itu.)

Dan yang mengawali kisah ini adalah sang menteri muda, bermodal pedang bergagang emas di pinggang dan sebuah alat-pemenuh-obsesi di punggung, pada tengah hari terik (temperatur yang tepat untuk digunakan mandi sauna), pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di pos perbatasan Red Kingdom.

Uniknya, melihat sang menteri dari kerajaan tetangga berdiri di sana, dua orang pria berseragam militer merah (yang mana seragam atasan mereka kini telah menggantung sempurna di pinggang, menyisakan kaos oblong dengan jejak keringat di bagian depan) hanya mendelik sejenak, menggumam _’Oh’_ kelewat keras kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya: membaca tabloid gosip berjudul ‘Red Undercover’.

Sang menteri muda dari Blue Kingdom itu pun hanya menyeringai. Khasnya. _Baguslah, tidak ada yang akan mengganggu,_ batinnya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan menyentak, ia menarik benda yang semula tersampir di punggungnya. Sebuah corong pengeras suara. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu lantas mendekatkan mulut corong ke bibirnya, tubuh menghadap pada gurun pasir meluas di hadapannya, dan sang pemuda menarik napas panjang, bersiap membuka mulutnya—

(Untungnya kedua penjaga pos sudah bersiap dengan menyematkan sepasang penutup telinga…lalu kembali pada tabloid gosip dengan santainya.)

—dan menteri muda berumur sembilan belas tahun bernama Fushimi Saruhiko itu pun berteriak dengan lantang, penuh percaya diri.

“MISAKIIIII~!!!! AYO KEMARI DAN BAYAR UTANG PANCIMU PADAKU, MI—SAA—KIIIII~~!!!!”

  


___________________________________________________

  


Pada sebuah ruang kerja dengan dinding-dinding batu sewarna pasir, sang perdana menteri Red Kingdom memandang keluar jendela sembari tertawa pelan. “Wah, wah… Yata dapat panggilan cinta dari Fushimi lagi hari ini~,” ujarnya dengan telapak tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajah.

Sementara satu laki-laki bertampang _om-om_ , terduduk di meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan perkamen melebihi puncak kepala, mendecak keras tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari kertas yang tengah ditulisinya. “Daripada kau berkomentar tentang itu, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu, Totsuka. Yang Mulia Raja Emas sudah menagihku atas laporan kuota dagang dua bulan lalu.”

“Eeehh?? Laporan lagi??” keluh sang perdana menteri berparas manis tersebut, ditambah nada merajuk dibuat-buat—nyaris membuat sang bawahan gatal ingin mengorek kuping dengan bulu ayam. “Kau _’kan_ tahu aku paling tidak suka menulis laporan, Kusanagi- _san_ …!”

“Tapi itu tugasmu sebagai perdana menteri kerajaan ini, Totsuka Tatara!”

Sang tertuduh perdana menteri, Totsuka Tatara, malah tertawa terbahak menanggapi cetusan wakilnya, Kusanagi Izumo, yang terdengar seolah siap menelannya bulat-bulat itu. “Ahhahahahhaa~!! Santai saja, Kusanagi _-san_ …! Aku masih ingat _kok_ tugasku sebagai perdana menteri. Dan aku juga masih ingat jelas, apa tugasmu sebagai wakil perdana menteri. Kau bertugas untuk **mewakili** dan **menggantikanku** jika aku tidak ada di tempat dan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku, bukan?”

Dua kata dicetak tebal yang terasa… mengecoh sudut pikiran. Sementara Kusanagi Izumo berjengit. Tatapannya mengarah pada sang atasan. Pandangan tak percaya. Mulutnya nyaris mangap lima sentimeter—hitung saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya.

Izumo yakin, ada yang salah dengan kalimat atasannya barusan.

“Totsuka… jangan bilang kau mau mangkir lagi—”

“—tidak, tidak. Sekarang aku akan pergi mengurus masalah Yata dan Fushimi. Sementara kau, Kusanagi _-san_ ….”

 _Tidak, tidak… jangan yang ini,_ Izumo membatin, tengkuk gatal oleh keringat dingin. _Jangan senyum mengerikan super polos itu. Jangan dengan kilau dan binar di wajah manis penuh tipu muslihat itu. Jangan… jangan sampai…._

**“… kumandatkan kau laporan kuota dagang untuk dua bulan lalu hingga bulan ini, dan kuharap besok kau sudah memberikannya pada Yang Mulia Raja Emas, _ya_?”**

Dua huruf _persetujuan_ terakhir yang berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Izumo merinding. Dan belum sempat Izumo melontarkan kalimat pembelaannya, Totsuka sudah terlanjur melenggang riang ke arah pintu keluar sembari bersiul-siul senang. Izumo memekik panik.

“Tu—tunggu…!! Totsuka, kau tahu _'kan_ kalau nanti malam itu jadwal kencanku dengan—oi, Totsuka…!! TOTSUKAAAA…!!!!”

**_—blam!_**

Lalu hening. Izumo ditinggal sendiri bersama segunung _paperwork_ dan suara tokek seakan mengejeknya dari langit-langit berpasir.

Sungguh. Izumo lelah. Lelah dengan hidupnya. Lelah menjadi tangan kanan dari orang yang paling hobi mangkir sejagad raya kerajaan merah ini.

… yang bahkan seekor tokek pun jadi punya selera humor untuk menertawakanmu, Kusanagi Izumo.

  


___________________________________________________

  


Suara dentang pedang beradu. Diikuti tawa sadis dan teriakan murka. Sementara dua pria penjaga pos perbatasan antara Red Kingdom dan Blue Kingdom, tidak lagi berfokus pada majalah yang semula keduanya baca. Salah satunya yang berkacamata hitam kini berjalan mendekati si pria yang berperawakan lebih muda, sebelah tangan menyorongkan satu wadah _popcorn_ dan termos air dingin.

“Ah, terima kasih, San _-chan_ ,” ucap si penjaga yang lebih muda, Akagi Shouhei, seraya menerima pemberian sahabat karibnya semasa kecil tersebut. Pandangan beralih mengamati orang yang dipanggilnya San _-chan_ itu, mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Akagi bertanya lagi, “Kira-kira… hari ini siapa yang akan menang, ya?”

“Tidak tahu,” jawab San _-chan_ , alias Bandou Saburota, atau sebut saja Bandou, mengangkat bahu dan mulai mengunyah porsi _popcorn_ -nya sendiri. “Paling-paling si Fushimi lagi. Lihat saja, kemampuannya meningkat pesat setelah terakhir kali ia menantang Yata _-san_ minggu lalu.”

“Tapi _'kan_ semua itu juga faktor kesengajaan Fushimi yang selalu datang di saat Yata _-san_ sedang melatih pasukan tempur kerajaan,” sergah Akagi, terang-terangan membela sang jenderal muda. “Wajar kalau Fushimi menang, ia tidak pernah bertarung dengan Yata _-san_ saat kondisi Yata _-san_ sedang prima.”

“Dan kegilaan Fushimi akan semakin meningkat lima ratus persen apabila penyebab pertarungan mereka adalah utang-utangnya Yata _-san_. Seperti yang kali ini… apa katanya tadi? Utang panci? Lalu yang sebelum ini Yata _-san_ berhutang kaos kaki dan singlet.”

“Darimana kau tahu hal itu, San _-chan_?”

Bandou lantas mengedik singkat pada majalah di meja kayu sampingnya. “Kau tidak baca dengan teliti? Artikelnya ada di halaman tiga puluh dua—”

“—aaaaaaa jangan _spoiler_ , San _-chan_!!! Aku belum baca sampai situ! Dan narasumber artikel tersebut…?”

“Si Fushimi, tentu saja.”

“… jadi Fushimi Saruhiko ini… menteri luar kerajaannya Blue Kingdom, atau malah tukang kredit panci....?”

 _ **Gubrak!**_ Mendadak Bandou berhasrat untuk cakar-tembok-terdekat. “Nah, itu dia. Aku juga mempertanyakan tentang hal itu. Mungkin saja ini pekerjaan sambilannya.”

(Atau mungkin saja imajinasi kalian yang terlalu liar, Bandou, Akagi!)

Akagi sejenak menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas dramatis. “Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pembuat tabloid gosip ini… yang bahkan bisa mengorek informasi kelas wahid begitu dari seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang terkenal gagap sosial namun mengidap obsesi akut pada Yata _-san_ ….”

“Obsesif, kompulsif, dan posesif… semua orang juga tahu kalau begitulah tabiat Fushimi Saruhiko apabila sudah berhadapan dengan Yata _-san_ ,” tambah Bandou manggut-manggut. “Jadi, pasang berapa hari ini?”

“Lima bonggol jagung untuk pertarungan berakhir seri,” ujar Akagi, namun cepat-cepat menambahkan, “dan pos jaga ini berhasil selamat dari tebasan _nyasar_ Fushimi maupun Yata _-san_. Aku sudah lelah semenjak terakhir kali merekonstruksi ulang pos jaga minggu lalu bersama Fujishima dan Eric.”

Di sebelahnya, Bandou tampak berpikir keras, menunjukkan tampang yang sudah seperti penderita sembelit berminggu-minggu hanya untuk memutuskan jumlah taruhannya, seakan-akan nasib hidupnya sendirilah yang tengah dipertaruhkan. “Hmm… kalau begitu aku bertaruh sebelas siung bawang bombay untuk lima kali Yata _-san_ menyebutkan kata _’pengkhianat’,_ setuju?”

  


———

  


Sementara tidak jauh dari kedua penjaga pos—yang tampak anteng dengan _popcorn_ dan minuman dingin di tangan masing-masing—sang jenderal Red Kingdom, Yata Misaki, mengadu tenaganya habis-habisan dengan seorang pemuda yang di matanya sekelas dengan seekor monyet kebun binatang yang hobi mencari keributan. Bagaimana tidak? Misaki yang semula tengah memusatkan perhatiannya pada kegiatan latih-tanding dalam jarak ratusan meter dari pos perbatasan lantas _nyungsruk_ di tempat akibat teriakan _toa_ nan sember oleh sebuah suara yang sudah begitu dikenalnya sejak Misaki mengikuti pelatihan militer tujuh tahun lalu. Suara dari pemuda yang seharusnya bersama-sama menjadi prajurit terbaik di kerajaannya, berlatih maupun bertempur di sisinya, dan bukannya dengan seenak dengkul lantas hengkang ke kerajaan tetangga dengan alasan yang tidak pernah diutarakan si pemilik nama Fushimi Saruhiko itu pada dirinya.

(Omong-omong… _toa_ milik Fushimi Saruhiko itu tadi hebat juga, ya? Dalam radius ratusan meter dan gaungnya masih sanggup membuat Yata Misaki _gedubrakan_ ditemani rona merah merayap hingga telinga…. Kira-kira _toa_ seperti itu dijual di mana? Berapa harga tukarnya? Ditukar dengan daun mangga segepok, bisa tidak, ya?)

Kembali pada Yata Misaki, jeda lima detik membeku setelah gaung panggilan _penuh nada mesra_ itu, akhirnya Misaki—tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ tanpa lihat kanan-kiri—menaiki unta berpunuk satunya (iya, unta… jangan kaget karena berbeda dengan Blue Kingdom yang setiap pasukan tentaranya diberikan kuda, tentara Red Kingdom terbiasa menunggangi **unta** yang juga menjadi sumber daya transportasi utama kerajaan tersebut) lantas memacu si unta secepat mungkin hingga akhirnya Misaki menemukan sosok ramping berkulit pucat dengan seringai psikopatik yang begitu akrab di ingatannya.

Ya. Dengan ini marilah kita mulai adu bacot tahap satu.

“SARU…!! Mau apa lagi kau kali ini, Monyet Sialan?! Harus berapa kali lagi kubilang kalau Senin siang adalah jadwalku melatih pasukan baru!! Sudah _sih_ monyet, kau ini tuli atau memang bodoh, hah?!”

“ _Tch_. Katakan tuli dan bodoh itu untukmu sendiri, Misaki~!! Setelah kau merajuk minta kupinjamkan kaos kaki dan singlet, tiga hari yang lalu kau menggondol panci dari dapur istana!! Kau harus tahu berapa bakul _anko_ yang harus kuhabiskan sebagai ganti rugi panci yang hilang akibat ulahmu itu, Mi—saa—kiiii…!!!!”

“JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU, MONYET BRENGSEK!! Pertama, siapa Monyet Bodoh yang memaksaku menceburkan diri ke laut tanpa melepas singlet dan kaos kaki karena kau tidak kembali setelah disuruh berburu teripang oleh—atasan—sarapmu, eh?! Kedua, Monyet Sialan mana yang dengan siwernya tertukar antara botol anggur DAN BOTOL KECAP, hingga membuat Kusanagi _-san_ gelap mata dan mengubermu dengan panci di tangan dan pancinya penyok setelah menghajar kepalamu itu, hah, haaahhh?!!!”

“Aku tidak pernah memintamu membantuku dan kau pikir orang—tolol—mana—yang—menaruh—botol—kecap—di—rak—minuman—anggur, heh?! Atau apa…? Aaaah~ kau khawatir padaku rupanya, Misaki~? Khawatir aku tenggelam dan khawatir kepalaku hilang melayang ditebas Kusanagi _-san_ , begitu~? Aaaah~ aku benar-benar tersanjung, Mi—saaaa—kiiiii~~!!!”

“Ja—jangan ngawur dan jangan bercanda, Monyet Gila!! Atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan batang kaktus!”

“Tapi wajahmu merah, Misaki~. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkhianat dari gestur tubuhmu sendiri!”

“Kau yang berkhianat, Saru…!! Kau mengkhianati kerajaan ini dan Mikoto _-san_ …! Dan sekarang kau selalu kembali mengejarku dan membawa berbagai masalah padaku?! Kau memang pengkhianat, Saruhiko!! Terima ini… HEAAAAHHH…!!!”

—dan seperti itulah reka ulang kejadian yang mengawali dentang pedang diiringi tawa psikopat berkumandang hingga mengabsen satu-satu isi kebun binatang yang akan membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya hilang keperawanan (oh, jangan hiraukan pula Bandou dan Akagi, telinga keduanya sudah sama tidak perawannya seperti mulut Misaki yang sudah begitu terbiasa mengurutkan nama-nama binatang malang yang sesungguhnya tidak berdosa itu secara otomatis di luar kepala). Karena Yata Misaki dan Fushimi Saruhiko adalah satu dari beberapa keajaiban dunia yang dimiliki baik oleh Red Kingdom maupun Blue Kingdom. Sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang konon katanya diwarnai oleh gemuruh pengkhianatan… atau katakan saja momen di mana Fushimi Saruhiko hengkang dari Red Kingdom untuk kemudian menjadi salah satu menteri tertinggi di Blue Kingdom.

Misaki tidak pernah tahu alasan di balik kepergian Saruhiko ke kerajaan tetangga. Meski hubungan kedua kerajaan sebenarnya cukup baik (agresi hanya terjadi sesekali, contohnya ketika Raja Merah—menurut kabar angin—menunggak pembayaran tembakau pada Raja Biru, atau ketika Raja Biru menolak undangan makan malam bersama Raja Merah dengan berbagai alasan klise—dari alasan rapat bersama para menteri hingga alasan turnamen menyelesaikan- _puzzle_ -seribu-keping-dalam-semalam), namun pilihan Saruhiko yang dua tahun lalu terkesan begitu mendadak dan tiba-tiba itu telak menjadi pukulan tersendiri bagi Misaki. Misaki yang terlanjur menggantungkan mimpi-mimpinya bersama Saruhiko, kini harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia dan Saruhiko hidup di kerajaan yang berbeda dengan segudang kesibukan yang berlainan pula… ditambah katalis nihilnya alasan yang diutarakan Saruhiko dan bungkamnya Saruhiko setiap diungkit masalah itu selama dua tahun ke belakang, walhasil membuat ubun-ubun Misaki semakin mendidih setiap kali, sengaja atau tidak, ia bertemu dengan Saruhiko. Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika Misaki kemudian refleks menamengi dirinya dengan wajah sangar dan teriakan mengamuk, diganda tindak tidak segannya untuk mengacungkan pedang ke arah _mantan temannya_ itu.

Meski Misaki tidak pernah berlari. Misaki tidak pernah bersembunyi setiap kali Saruhiko datang dan membawa masalah untuknya. Misaki akan selalu mengejar Saruhiko. Mengejar jawabannya. Entah mengapa, setidaknya semua itu bisa mengurangi sebentuk rasa pedih di benaknya yang selalu saja muncul apabila dikaitkan dengan sebuah nama: Fushimi Saruhiko.

Entah mengapa, ya. Misaki masih belum mengetahuinya. Misaki masih belum mengerti perasaannya. Dan sayangnya, kepolosannya (serta kelemotannya ini, atau begitulah menurut Wakil Perdana Menteri Kusanagi Izumo) sudah berhasil membuat beberapa oknum memijit pelipis dan masuk fase habis sabar, terlebih lagi jika pertengkaran keduanya menyebabkan hancurnya ruang publik dan fasilitas kerajaan lainnya (yang paling kena imbasnya _sih_ selalu saja Izumo, karena pertempuran Misaki melawan Saruhiko ini yang sembilan puluh tujuh persennya terjadi di wilayah Red Kingdom, ditambah sang Perdana Menteri Totsuka Tatara yang—seringkali—lepas tangan dan menyerahkan masalah ini sepenuhnya pada Izumo dengan satu senyum lebar di wajah, diganda perdana menteri Blue Kingdom—yang dikenal juga sebagai ‘Wanita Tak Berhati’—yang hanya akan meminta maaf singkat lalu menyeret Saruhiko pulang ke kerajaan tetangga **tanpa** memberikan Izumo bantuan tenaga maupun moral akan kerusakan yang terjadi pasca pertarungan tersebut… semetara sisanya paling para kuli bangunan dan beberapa tentara Red Kingdom yang ditugasi untuk membangun ulang fasilitas-fasilitas publik yang rusak).

Padahal, apa susahnya _sih_ mengatakan dengan gamblang alasan mengenai kepindahan si Monyet Bodoh ke Blue Kingdom? Toh Misaki juga bukannya sudah tidak mau peduli lagi pada Saruhiko. Toh Misaki masih sering menyelinap ke kompleks kerajaan Blue Kingdom hanya untuk mengirimi Saruhiko makan malam.

Berarti yang salah memang si Monyet Bodoh itu _'kan_? Ya, _'kan_? Pemuda sialan itu yang mengkhianatinya terlebih dahulu, _'kan_?

“Lihat ke mana kau, Misaki~?!! Lawanmu adalah aku…!!”

Satu tebasan dari Saruhiko, menyabet beberapa helai rambut _chesnut-_ nya, dan Misaki terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia balas, memutar tubuh dan menghunus. Baru saja ia hendak melancarkan sebuah serangan balik, sebelum—

_**PRIIIIIITTT…!!!** _

—sebuah suara peluit melengking nyaring ditiup seolah tepat dari sebelah telinganya. Misaki sukses kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjerembap dengan wajah mencium tumpukan pasir.

“Baiklah, kalian berdua~!! Cukup sampai di situ, kecuali kalian tega membuat Kusanagi _-san_ sakit migrain sehingga aku harus kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_ di kantorku.”

“Totsuka _-san_ … kau _'kan_ memang nyaris tidak pernah mengerjakan apapun sebagai perdana menteri— _OUCH_ …!!”

Satu senyum manis… maniiiiiisss sekali, sebagai bonus dari cubitan memelintir di pinggang yang diberikan sang perdana menteri pada seorang pria muda tampan bersurai pirang sebahu, potongan tubuh atletis dan warna kulit gelap, namanya Kamamoto Rikio. (iya, ini Kamamoto versi ganteng, ada masalah??)

“Sekarang,” ujar Totsuka lambat-lambat, sementara Misaki sudah kembali berdiri sembari meludahkan butiran pasir dari dalam mulutnya—tanpa sadar sebelah tangan milik Saruhiko bertengger di tengkuknya dan membantu menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut (aduh, kenapa mendadak kau jadi romantis, Saru?). Totsuka melanjutkan lagi, “kalian akan kubawa ke tempat King untuk memberikan kesaksian mengenai keributan yang kalian timbulkan hari ini. Meskipun kali ini, _untungnya_ ,” Totsuka tersenyum lagi, tak ayal membuat sekujur tubuh Misaki merinding, “tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun, tapi tetap saja hitungannya Fushimi bertarung di luar wilayahnya sendiri. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu pada yang berkuasa di sini, Fushimi.”

“ _Tch_. Baik, Totsuka _-san_.”

“Ah, satu hal lagi. Karena aku kemari menumpang unta Kamamoto, jadi Fushimi menumpang untanya Yata, ya?”

“ENAK SAJA!! TIDAK MAU—”

Senyum yang lebaaaaaar sekali dari Totsuka Tatara. Dan desis ngeri tertahan buktinya tidak hanya keluar dari mulut Misaki, melainkan dari sudut bibir melengkung suram milik Saruhiko.

 _Mampus._ Memangnya enak, melawan orang—yang secara status—merupakan orang nomor dua di seantero Red Kingdom?

  


———

  


“Aku yang menang taruhan, San _-chan_ …!! Yata _-san_ hanya menyebutkan kata ‘pengkhianat’ sebanyak dua kali…!!”

“Tapi mereka tidak menang seri, Shouhei! Yata _-san_ jatuh _nyungsep_. Kau tidak lihat mukanya tadi?”

“Tapi _'kan_ itu bukan karena serangan dari Fushimi!”

“… kkh, baiklaaaah… sebelas siung bawang bombay untukmu, kalau begitu.”

“Yeaaah…!! Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita pesta sup bawang!! Kusanagi _-san_ pastinya akan senang!”

“… kalau ia tahu makan malam kita nanti adalah hasil taruhan, yang ada ia akan mencincangmu habis dan memasukkanmu ke dalam supnya, Shouhei….”

  


___________________________________________________

  


Saruhiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia turun dari punuk unta Misaki dan menemukan seekor kuda putih bersayap yang begitu dikenalnya, melipat kaki dan sayapnya dengan manis di bawah kanopi di luar pintu masuk kastil megah milik Suoh Mikoto sang Raja Merah—kastil serupa benteng dengan pilar-pilar dan langit-langit tinggi serta batu-batu penyusun sewarna pasir, terkesan begitu terang dan dingin yang teramat kontras dengan hawa panas di luar istana. Saruhiko tahu benar kuda putih bersayap (yang ironisnya tidak bisa terbang itu) dan siapa pemilik si kuda.

“Raja Biru… ada di sini?”

Totsuka hanya terus berjalan di depannya sembari menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, sejenak mengikuti arah pandangannya, menatap pada si kuda putih bersayap, hingga kembali lagi pada wajah Saruhiko. “Ah, sepertinya demikian. Aku belum bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja Biru hari ini, tidak tahu dari kapan ia datang dan sudah berapa lama ia di sini. Hahh, kalau sudah begini, aku harus berpikir keras dan mencari tahu apakah aku bisa mengadakan audiensi dengan King atau tidak.”

“Memangnya Mikoto _-san_ sedang pergi ke mana? Kalau ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan Raja Biru, tinggal dobrak saja pintu aula pertemuan. Toh biar Raja Biru pun tahu kelakuan menterinya yang tukang cari ribut seperti ini, iya _'kan_?”

Sayangnya, baik Saruhiko, Totsuka, bahkan Kamamoto sekalipun, langsung saling lempar pandang dengan tatapan yang jika diartikan kurang lebih akan berbunyi, _‘Yah kalau sudah begini mau diapakan lagi?’_ —ditambah Saruhiko yang lantas membuang muka sembari mendecak keras, Kamamoto yang memasang wajah gugup, dan Totsuka yang tertawa _garing_.

“Eh…? Ada apa? Apakah pertemuan antara Mikoto _-san_ dan Raja Biru memang sepenting itu? Apakah jika keduanya bertemu maka tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali?”

Saruhiko semakin gatal untuk melontarkan kalimatnya akibat celetukan polos Misaki barusan. “Dasar kau, _virgin_.”

“APA KATAMU, SARU—”

“Sudah, sudah… kalian tahu apa akibatnya jika kalian membuat gaduh dalam istana, bukan?” kilah Totsuka, dan Saruhiko dalam hati sedikit berterima kasih, karena jika Totsuka tidak menengahi, maka adu bacot tahap duanya dengan Misaki tidak akan terelakkan lagi. Kepalanya sudah pening semenjak mendapati bahwa rajanya berada dalam wilayah yang sama dan dalam beberapa saat lagi akan menerima laporan langsung mengenai kelakuan onarnya. Tertangkap basah oleh sang perdana menteri Blue Kingdom, Awashima Seri, hanya akan membawanya pada ceramah satu jam ditambah—minimal—satu baskom _anko_ untuk ia habiskan dalam waktu sehari semalam. Namun tertangkap tangan oleh Munakata Reishi itu lain lagi ceritanya. Penyiksaan mental yang didapatnya dari ceramah penuh kata-kata menusuk dari Seri bahkan jauh, sekali lagi, jauuuuuh lebih ringan ketimbang **obrolan santai** disertai lengkung senyum di bibir sang Raja Biru selama sepertiga malam.

Menyusuri lorong dan koridor-koridor, Saruhiko tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan ke mana Totsuka membawanya hingga ia nyaris menabrak punggung Totsuka yang mendadak berhenti di depannya. Baru saja Saruhiko mendecak lidah dan berniat protes, namun niat itu kembali menguap setelah melihat sang wakil perdana menteri Red Kingdom, Kusanagi Izumo, berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu menjulang tinggi dengan raut wajah kelewat kesal yang seolah ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup.

“Mikotoooo…!!! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!! Buka pintunya dan cepat tanda tangani berkas laporan ini!! Atau kau mau jatah daging sapi dari Gold Kingdom ditahan di perbatasan lagi selama seminggu?! Kau juga yang repot kalau tidak ada daging!!”

Sungguh, Saruhiko rasanya ingin _facepalm_. Ini Raja Merah dari Red Kingdom, benar-benar manusia tulen atau malah monster karnivora kelas beruang kutub?

(Tapi kau juga tidak sadar kalau namamu itu bisa mengindikasikan bahwa kau adalah titisan monyet, Fushimi Saruhiko!)

“Kusanagi _-san_ , ada apa?”

Sang wakil perdana menteri menoleh, tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, bergantian memandang Totsuka, Misaki, Kamamoto, baru Saruhiko, sampai sepertinya sang wakil perdana menteri paham sendiri mengenai alasan datangnya sekelompok aneh dengan formasi yang sangat tidak manusiawi seperti ini. (Hey, Saruhiko statusnya sebagai warga negara tetangga yang tengah ditawan oleh kubu lawan yang juga merupakan para petinggi Red Kingdom untuk dihadapkan pada sang raja penguasa, bagian mananya yang tergolong manusiawi, eh? Satu lawan tiga, ini namanya main keroyok!)

“Oh, Totsuka ternyata. Aku baru menyelesaikan **laporan kuota dagangmu** ini untuk tiga bulan dan yang kuperlukan tinggal tanda tangan Mikoto. Tapi entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam—aku sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok istana dan hanya ruangan ini yang terkunci dari dalam—sudah kugedor pintunya berkali-kali namun ia tidak mau membukanya! Ia tidak mungkin jatuh tertidur di singgasana malasnya itu, _'kan_?!”

“Tidak, tidak, Kusanagi _-san_ … sepertinya, King memang sedang ada, _erhm, pertemuan penting,_ dengan Yang Mulia Raja Biru.”

“… maksudmu, Munakata Reishi? Sejak kapan ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kastil ini?!”

“Aku hanya melihat kuda putih bersayapnya di pintu gerbang. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau King sudah membawa Yang Mulia Raja Biru ke dalam istana, itu artinya….”

“… aaaahh….”

Saruhiko hanya bisa _cengo_ dengan percakapan level ambigu akut di hadapannya itu. Tidak sabar, ia mendecak lidahnya. “Jadi…? Lebih baik aku pulang saja atau aku masih harus memberikan audiensi sementara raja kalian… eerrh, sedang sibuk?”

“Rajamu juga di dalam dan rajamu juga pastinya _lebih sibuk_ dari Mikoto, Saru _-chan_.”

“ _Maa, maa_ … kalau begitu aku akan membuka pintunya menggunakan kunci cadanganku.” Totsuka lalu melangkah melewati Izumo, menggedor pintu satu kali seraya berseru, “King! Aku membawa Fushimi dan Yata untuk memberikan kesaksian mereka atas perilaku onar yang mereka lakukan di wilayah Red Kingdom hari ini. Kuharap kau memaafkan kelancanganku, dan Kusanagi _-san_ juga membutuhkan tanda tanganmu agar kau tidak merajuk perihal tidak bisa makan daging selama seminggu!”

Saruhiko mengamati sang perdana menteri yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas bertahtakan rubi mungil dari seragam militernya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pada salah satu daun pintu. Setelah terdengar bunyi _**cklek!**_ membahana, dengan cepat Izumo meraih gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga—

“Mikoto…!! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau kau kedatangan tamu maka kau harus terlebih dahulu—”

—rentetan kata-kata sang wakil perdana menteri yang terputus, Saruhiko sudah bisa menduga apa penyebabnya. Dan pemandangan yang ada di dalam aula pertemuan itu nyaris membuat Saruhiko pingsan terkena serangan jantung… oh tentu saja Misaki di sampingnya sudah ambruk duluan dengan substansi berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung, sementara Kamamoto sendiri gelagapan setengah panik dan setengahnya lagi salah tingkah sembari membopong tubuh lunglai Misaki. Saruhiko sendiri sudah tidak bisa memperhatikan raut wajah seperti apa yang ditunjukkan dua petinggi Red Kingdom lainnya.

Karena… bagaimana tidak? Apa yang akan ada di kepalamu jika kau mendapati rajamu, orang yang—cukup, Saruhiko tidak ingin mengakui lebih dari ini—kau segani, tengah dipiting di atas singgasana, masih dengan pakaian lengkap namun berantakan dan seluruh wajahnya merah matang, sedikit tersembunyi oleh helai-helai rambut yang tidak kalah acak-acakan dengan atribut kerajaannya? Akankah kau kontan hilang respek pada rajamu itu? Ataukah kau akan menebas si pelaku pelecehan rajamu itu dengan pedangmu, sepatumu, kacamatamu, sapumu, atau malah pot kaktus colongan terdekat?

Sayangnya, yang bisa dilakukan Fushimi Saruhiko saat ini hanyalah melakukan gerak buka-tutup-mulut layaknya ikan koi, membelalakkan mata, dan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa mati fungsi. Isi kepalanya mendadak kosong melompong.

Oh ya, tentu saja, Fushimi Saruhiko pun tidak akan lagi mengingat sisa harinya hari itu.

  


___________________________________________________

  


**_OMAKE_ **

  


  


Beberapa saat sebelum kericuhan dan dobrakan pintu merusak ketenangan _sanctuary_ -nya, Suoh Mikoto melupakan secangkir kopi hitam dan secangkir teh hijau yang mendingin di atas meja, tak lupa jubah kerajaannya yang kini tergeletak di undakan kecil menuju panggung singgasananya, menyisakannya hanya dengan sehelai kemeja putih yang tak lagi terkancing rapi. Perhatiannya terfokus pada wangi laut yang merangsek di bawahnya, pada kulit putih pucat yang menggasak panas di kulitnya, pada sepasang warna ungu yang menyita perhatiannya, penuh penyangkalan namun juga menyembunyikan monster liar menggeliat yang siap Mikoto bebaskan kapan saja.

Satu cengkeraman di bahunya. Mendorongnya sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh. Mikoto hanya menyeringai kecil. Genggamannya pada lengan singgasana kebesarannya semakin mengerat. Tubuhnya yang semakin condong ke depan.

“Su—Suoh, tunggu… kau tidak dengar Kusanagi dan Totsuka memanggilmu dari balik pintu…?! Dan aku tidak habis pikir bahwa kau akan menggunakanku untuk lari dari kewajibanmu sebagai raja— _hmmph_ ….”

Mikoto membungkam mulut si pemilik suara itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya tanpa ragu. Sementara pihak satunya yang belum berhenti melawan, meski Mikoto tidak lagi merasakan adanya tenaga yang berusaha menjauh dari jangkauannya. Sebelah tangannya yang merayap, di antara helai kain dan kulit lembut di ujung-ujung jemarinya. Tubuh di bawah kendalinya yang menegang. Embus napas di sudut bibirnya yang bergetar.

“Su…oh….”

**_—cklek!_ **

**_BRUAAKK!!!_ **

“Mikoto…!! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau kau kedatangan tamu maka kau harus terlebih dahulu—”

Lalu hening yang menggantung. _Awkward moment_ selevel kecoak terbang.

Yang bisa Mikoto dengar setelahnya adalah bunyi berdebam tubuh jenderal mudanya yang jatuh menyapa lantai, suara janggal tertahan di ujung tenggorokan dari salah satu menteri milik Munakata Reishi… dan tentunya tak lupa desah napas Reishi dalam dekapannya.

“YA—YATA- _SAN_ …!! SA—SADAR, YATA-SAN…!! YATA- _SAAAAANNN_ …!!!!!”

“MI—MIKOTOOOO…!!! A—APA-APAN KAU!! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU…!!”

“Aaaah~~ sudah lama aku tidak merekam kegiatan _pertemuan_ antara King dan Munakata _-san_ ~”

“KAU JUGA, TOTSUKA…!! _NGAPAIN_ KAU PAKAI ACARA _NGEREKAM_ SEGALA DAN… —SARUHIKOOOOO JANGAN MUNTAH DI SITUUUU…!!!!”

…

Seringkali, Mikoto ingin mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai raja, dengan alasan pertama agar ia tidak lagi dikelilingi manusia-manusia rewel semacam Kusanagi Izumo ataupun yang manipulatif seperti Totsuka Tatara… dan alasan keduanya, tentu saja agar dirinya bisa bebas kapan saja menjamah sang Raja Biru dari kerajaan tetangga, Munakata Reishi. Karena kalau sudah kepergok begini, Izumo jelas akan mengurungnya di istana selama satu minggu penuh, disusul penolakan _tsundere_ sang Raja Biru untuk berhubungan **dalam bentuk apapun** terhadap dirinya yang akan datang sebesar tiga kali kuantitas hukuman Izumo.


	2. Gold & Silver, Shiro in Golden-land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~!! Selamat tahun baru dan maafkan kelalaian author karena para pembaca setia harus menunggu satu tahun sampai crack-fict ini kembali update *dilempar manggis*. Jangan tanya kenapa author-tachi telat update, dan semoga para pembaca setia masih bisa menikmati chapter kali ini, minimal dengan tawa garing dan senyum miring. Enjoy and happy reading~!

##### 

_Yah, aku tahu_ sih _kalau yang namanya sumber energi yang ditemukan baru-baru ini oleh kakakku… kalau tidak salah namanya listrik, masih menjadi energi penerangan yang paling mahal di seluruh benua, tapi tetap saja… semahal apa_ sih _harga lilin?_

###### 

_—Isana Yashiro, enam belas tahun, disinyalir begitu yakin bahwa dirinya termasuk kategori karakter_ shota _._

  


  


Halo dan selamat pagi, semua~! Namaku Isana Yashiro, tapi cukup panggil aku Shiro saja. Umurku enam belas tahun, dan kata kedua kakakku… aku ini _shota_.

 _Shota_ , iya… _shota_ yang itu, yang artinya aku adalah seorang pemuda yang menyerupai bocah unyu alias lucu. Kalau kalian tanya pendapatku pribadi, sih, aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini tampan atau lucu atau imut atau bahkan _shota_. Yang kutahu hanyalah kedua kakakku selalu bersikeras mengatakan dan mengingatkan padaku bahwa aku tergolong _shota_ , dan aku juga harus berhati-hati terhadap orang-orang yang tidak kukenal karena aku adalah _shota_. Definisi _shota_ seperti apa yang dipahami kedua kakakku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Aku bisa melihat langit biru dan awan putih berarak seperti kapas. Bentuknya pun bermacam-macam; ada yang terlihat seperti kelinci dan burung gereja… tapi ada pula yang seperti kadal raksasa atau sepotong tangan tanpa tubuh. Mengerikan? Tidak, ini menyenangkan! Tidak ada yang lebih mengesankan dibandingkan langit pagi hari yang cerah dihiasi awan-awan putih bersih, sambil sesekali angin bertiup menghembus rambutku.

Hari ini, aku akan bercerita tentang petualanganku. Ah, sebelum itu… mungkin tidak semua di antara kalian mengetahuinya, tapi… kedua kakakku itu juga sangat, saaaaaaangat, _overprotective_ terhadapku. Kakak tengahku orangnya sangat pintar, ia menguasai begitu banyak bidang keilmuan, dari fisika sampai kedokteran, dari hukum politik kerajaan hingga ilmu sosial kemasyarakatan, dari peternakan dan pertanian hingga perdagangan. Saking pintarnya ia, aku jadi tidak disekolahkan sebagaimana anak-anak pada umumnya, dan aku bersekolah di rumah dengan kakak tengahku sebagai guru serta tutorku. Sementara kakak sulungku, sebenarnya ia sangatlah ramah dan baik hati, penyayang dan lemah lembut… tetapi semuanya terasa berkebalikan jika dihubungkan denganku. Bukannya kakak sulungku itu jahat padaku, justru sebaliknya… ia hanya, umm… _terlalu sayang_ padaku hingga ia tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar rumah seorang diri. Ya, antara ia atau kakak tengahku yang akan selalu menemaniku jika aku ingin berjalan-jalan, entah melihat-lihat buku atau ketika aku ingin makan sup bola daging goreng.

Jadi, kalian tidak akan heran jika sebegitunya aku ingin menceritakan mengenai petualanganku hari ini, bukan? Oh ya, ini bukan kali pertama aku kabur dari rumah, loh~! Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dalam… err… empat tahun ke belakang? Yap, benar sekali! Kali pertama aku memulai petualanganku adalah ketika aku masih berumur dua belas tahun. Namun hanya sampai tengah hari hingga kakak sulungku akhirnya menemukanku dan memelukku sambil berurai air mata. Berlebihan? Kurasa begitu. Padahal waktu itu aku sedang diajak pergi dengan beberapa orang berwajah _om-om_ yang senang tersenyum. Seingatku, aku akan diajak bermain ke festival kota saat itu. Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah sebelumnya… jadi wajar kalau aku mengiyakan ajakan mereka, bukan? Habisnya… kedua kakakku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengajakku bermain keluar rumah di akhir pekan. Seperti hari ini saja… kakak sulungku itu sudah pergi dari pagi buta untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, aku tidak tahu apa, sementara kakak tengahku seharian ini akan mengundang beberapa teman ke rumah kami—ya, kakak tengahku itu sangat gemar bersosialisasi! Tapi aku bersyukur, setelah pelarian pertamaku empat tahun lalu itu, kedua kakakku sangat rajin mengajakku berjalan-jalan setiap kali ada festival ataupun perayaan di kota.

Daaaan… di sinilah aku sekarang, setelah berhasil menyelinap keluar melalui pintu dapur—yang sepertinya lupa dikunci oleh kakak sulungku ketika ia pergi pagi tadi—berbekal tas kulit selempang yang kuambil dari kamar kakak tengahku, aku tiba di sebuah kota yang besaaaaaar sekali. Kota ini bernama Kota Mihashira, yang merupakan ibukota dari Gold Kingdom, sebuah kerajaan paling besar di seantero benua, yang juga terletak tepat di tengah benua. Yang kutahu dari apa yang diajarkan kakak sulungku mengenai geografis benua ini, pada sebelah barat Gold Kingdom berbatasan dengan Red Kingdom—agak sedikit ke barat laut—dan Blue Kingdom—di barat dayanya, sementara di sebelah timur Gold Kingdom berbatasan dengan Colorless Kingdom—ke arah timur laut—dan Green Kingdom—di sebelah tenggara. Jadi, Gold Kingdom benar-benar terletak di tengah benua ini, bukan? Dan rumahku sendiri sebenarnya berada tepat di jantung Kota Mihashira, tidak jauh dari keramaian tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Ibukota Gold Kingdom ini juga sangatlah antik. Jalanan yang tersusun dari konblok, rumah-rumah beratap segitiga dicat sewarna emas dengan jendela kayu dan beranda yang dihiasi bunga-bunga cantik berwarna-warni. Baju terusan berenda dan rok-rok menggembung para gadis manis dan rompi-rompi sewarna alam yang selalu dikenakan para laki-laki, tak lupa orang-orang yang ramah dan saling menyapa satu sama lain,… aaaaah, berada di tengah keramaian seperti ini membuatku merasa seperti berada di negara lain! Sangat berbeda dengan lingkungan rumahku yang kaku karena dibangun dari dinding batu yang terkesan dingin. Pokoknya aku akan menghabiskan satu hariku untuk berjalan-jalan! Hmm… sebaiknya ke mana aku pergi terlebih dahulu, ya?

_’Nya….’_

Eh? Barusan… seperti ada suara… kucing…?

_’Nyaaann….’_

Ah, benar! Suara kucing…! Dari mana asalnya— _ouch_ , kakiku—

_’Nya!’_

Waaaah…!! Ternyata ada kucing kecil tidak sengaja kuinjak ekornya! Pantas saja, kakiku langsung dicakarnya. Aku berjongkok dan mengelus kepala kucing itu. Lucu sekali… bulunya berwarna merah jambu. Aku tidak pernah melihat kucing berwarna imut seperti ini sebelumnya!

“Hai kucing kecil… kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak ekormu. Sakit, kah?”

_’Nyaaa….’_

Kucing itu langsung menurut ketika aku membelai-belai kepalanya. Bulunya halus sekali~!! Gerakan kepalanya yang mengikuti gerakan tanganku. Aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menggendongnya!

“Hup! Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf, kau mau ikut bertualang denganku hari ini? Apa kau lapar? Tapi aku tidak punya makanan untukmu… bagaimana, ya?”

_’Nyaa…!!’_

Eh, tunggu dulu…. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ada lonceng kecil berwarna emas terikat di lehernya. Lalu setelah kuperhatikan… ternyata warna matanya berbeda, sebelah kuning dan sebelahnya lagi biru. Oh, mungkin ini yang namanya heterokromia… ya, kakak tengahku pernah mengajarkannya padaku, bahwa kelainan genetis ini seringnya terjadi pada kucing—meski katanya manusia ada pula yang mengalami heterokromia. Namun baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti ini. Dan aku semakin yakin… kucing kecil ini pasti ada pemiliknya.

“Kau tersesat? Kau ingat jalan pulang, tidak? Ada bel di lehermu… kau pasti sudah punya majikan, bukan?”

_’Nyaa….’_

Kucing itu terlihat sedih, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sebersit ide muncul di kepalaku. Baiklah, kalau begitu, petualangan hari ini tidak akan hanya menjadi petualanganku saja, tetapi juga….

“ _Yosh_ ~ sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke pasar dan mencari ikan untukmu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke tempat tuanmu, oke? Mari kita mulai, petualangan Shiro dan Neko- _chan_ ~!!”

_’Nyaaaaa~~!!’_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Pasar Kota Mihashira merupakan pasar yang ramaaaaaai sekali… selalu ramai setiap kali aku mendatanginya, entah ketika aku bersama dengan kakak-kakakku atau di saat aku seorang diri dalam petualanganku seperti ini. Pasar ini serupa sebuah lapangan konblok yang begitu luas dan di sana dijajarkan tenda-tenda putih, tempat para penjual menjajakan barang dagangan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, di pasar ini juga dibagi lima lajur dengan papan besar bertuliskan ‘RED’, ‘BLUE’, ‘GOLD’, ‘GREEN’, dan ‘COLORLESS’ di setiap pintu masuk lajur-lajur tersebut, yang berarti jalur ‘RED’ berisi tenda-tenda para pedagang yang menjual barang dagangan dari Red Kingdom, begitu seterusnya. Menurut kakak tengahku, segala barang yang dihasilkan masing-masing kerajaan di seluruh benua akan dikirim ke Gold Kingdom terlebih dahulu, diuji kelayakan jualnya, diberi label harga, kemudian dijual di pasar ibukota ini. Para pedagang dari berbagai kerajaan akan datang ke pasar ini untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli mereka. Apabila ada yang membeli dengan jumlah yang sangat besar, Gold Kingdom menyediakan sarana angkut berupa kereta uap yang siap meluncur dari satu-satunya stasiun yang ada di Gold Kingdom, tepatnya di gerbang timur Kota Mihashira. Kakak sulungku bilang, bahwa setiap kerajaan diwajibkan membangun satu stasiun kereta api yang akan menjadi tempat persinggahan dan penampungan barang dagangan, yang akan mengangkut barang-barang itu dari kerajaan asal ke Gold Kingdom atau sebaliknya.

Sistem jual-beli yang hebat sekali, bukan? Dan saking luasnya pasar ini… satu hari pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengelilingi seluruhnya!

_’Nya…!’_

Si kucing berbulu merah jambu itu menyembul keluar dari tasku. “Sebentar ya, Neko- _chan_ … kau diam dulu di dalam… nah, begitu. Kalau kau turun ke jalan, nanti kau akan tersesat. Tempat ini ramai sekali soalnya.”

Aku lalu berjalan mengitari kelima lajur berpapan nama warna tadi. Hmm… kalau aku mau membeli ikan, berarti aku harus mencari tenda penjual ikan, dan kerajaan penghasil ikan terbesar adalah… ah, Blue Kingdom! Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke lajur yang ada tulisan ‘BLUE’.

“Silakan mampir~! Tembakau segar, baru dipetik tiga jam yang lalu…!! Bisa digerus dan bisa juga langsung dilinting! Favoritnya Raja Biru—sebelah sini, silakan….”

“Teh dengan berbagai aroma! Dicoba tehnya, ada aroma mawar, melati, sampai teh hijau~!! Beli satu kilo gratis sampel aroma lain sepuluh saset! Hari Senin harga naik…!!”

“Kopi, kopi… kopi, kopi…!! Kopinya, Pak, Bu…! Ada yang masih biji kopi dan ada yang sudah digiling! Sekali coba pasti ketagihan—aaah, silakan silakan, mau coba yang mana…? Ooh, kalau varietas kopi yang ini ampuh untuk mengusir tikus, Tuan. Eh? Betulan bisa, Tuan! Ini penemuan terbarunya Raja Biru—”

“Dibeli dibeli kacangnya, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibuuuu…!! Segala jenis kacang, dari kacang tanah, kacang merah, kacang hijau, kacang polong, kacang kapri… kacang biru? Waduh Bu, kami memang dari Blue Kingdom tapi belum punya varietas kacang biru. Pasta kacang? Kalau lapaknya pasta kacang khusus di ujung sana, Nona, di seberangnya pasar—ah iya benar, bangunan yang atapnya warna biru di antara rumah-rumah atap emas… betul, betul! Diskon setiap awal bulan, setiap kali Perdana Menteri Awashima melakukan sidak—err, maksudku, tinjauan pasar, hahahaha… baik, terima kasih banyak~ jangan lupa datang lagi…!!”

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Ternyata lajur ‘BLUE’ ini juga ramai akan barang jualan yang bermacam-macam! Hmm… sebelumnya aku hanya pernah bermain di lajur ‘GOLD’ dan satu kali di ‘RED’ saja. Lajur ‘RED’ menurutku agak membosankan… kecuali kakak tengahku yang waktu itu sangat senang menawar batu-batuan dari yang bentuknya seperti kaca hingga yang paling kusam tapi paling keras sekalipun di sana, dan kakak sulungku yang gemar berburu kaktus langka, didatangkan khusus dari Red Kingdom. Untuk lajur ‘GOLD’ sendiri… jangan ditanya. Lajur ‘GOLD’ merupakan bagian paling besar dari keseluruhan pasar, mungkin nyaris menguasai sepertiga bagian pasar. Barang-barang jualannya pun bermacam-macam; dari daging hingga produk susu dan telur, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Oh ya, dan jika kalian mencari hasil olahan seperti toko baju, sepatu, tas, perhiasan, perkakas dapur, hingga baju tempur sekalipun, kalian bisa menemukannya di deretan toko-toko di seberang pasar utama ini… ah iya, betul, tepat di kanan-kiri toko pasta kacang yang tadi disebutkan si pedagang kacang.

Omong-omong soal pedagang kacang… tenda yang menjual ikan, ada di sebelah mana, ya?

“Kau tersesat, Nak?”

Dua orang laki-laki berseragam biru dengan pedang di pinggang masing-masing, yang satu poninya teramat berlebihan hingga menutupi sebelah matanya, dan yang satunya lagi berpotongan rambut sebahu—mirip gaya rambut wanita menurutku—tersenyum ramah dan menyapaku. Dari seragamnya, sepertinya mereka adalah pasukan kerajaan Blue Kingdom. Kenapa aku tahu? Warna bajunya saja sudah biru semua dari atas sampai bawah, jadi tidak mungkin mereka ini pasukan kerajaan Green Kingdom, bukan?

Aku lalu mengangguk, dan mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya saja pada mereka. “Aku sedang mencari tenda penjual ikan. Bisa tolong paman berdua tunjukkan padaku di mana letaknya?”

Paman yang berponi berlebihan tadi terlihat tersedak tapi juga wajahnya memerah, sementara yang satunya lagi terlihat menahan tawanya. Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku barusan?

Pertanyaanku kemudian dijawab oleh si paman berambut cokelat yang tadi kukatakan potongan rambutnya mirip perempuan itu. “Kalau kau mencari tenda penjual ikan, kau bisa melihatnya di sebelah kananmu, Nak. Dan kami terlalu muda untuk kau panggil paman.”

Tidak terima, aku menggembungkan pipi. “Tapi kalian sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘Nak’.”

Paman yang sama berkata lagi, “Karena kamu memang masih kecil, bukan? Di mana orang tuamu? Kalau kau tersesat, kami bisa mengantarmu ke pusat informasi dan menunggu orang tuamu datang mencarimu—”

“—aku datang sendiri, dan aku sedang mencari ikan untuk… errh, kucingku,” potongku cepat-cepat. Bisa gawat jika aku ditanya macam-macam tentang orang tua atau anggota keluargaku, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan kalau aku sedang kabur dari rumah! Hmm… sepertinya aku harus memikirkan alasan lain! Oh ya, jangan lupa jurus ‘bola-mata-membulat’ yang selalu diajarkan kakak tengahku jika membutuhkan bantuan atau ingin meyakinkan orang lain. “Iya… aku memelihara seekor kucing, tapi karena kakakku alergi bulu kucing, aku selalu disuruh membeli makanan untuk kucingku ini sendirian.”

Sepertinya berhasil! Kenapa aku tahu? Karena si paman berponi miring berlebihan itu mendadak tergagap sembari menutup mulut dan hidung dengan sebelah tangannya. Paman yang satunya lagi _sih_ hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak si paman berponi miring, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti _’Sabar’_ dan _‘Jangan mimisan di sini’_ dan _‘Aku tahu kau tidak tahan bocah_ shota _’_. Hee… rupanya mereka tahu istilah _shota_ juga, ya? Apakah istilah itu memang populer di kalangan orang dewasa?

Setelah aksi-tepuk-punggung yang menurutku sangat dramatis itu, si paman berponi miring kemudian berjalan ke arah tenda penjual ikan, berbicara sebentar dengan si pedagang, kemudian tidak lama kembali lagi membawa satu bungkus ikan segar yang dilapisi pelepah daun. Paman itu lalu berkata, “Ini, ambil saja. kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Tapi sehabis ini, kuharap kau segera pulang. Tidak aman untuk pemuda sepertimu berjalan-jalan sendirian di kota sebesar ini. Atau… kau perlu kuantar pulang? Rumahmu jauh, tidak?”

“Akiyama… kenapa kau semakin terdengar seperti _om-om_ pedofilia yang sedang dalam usaha menculik bocah berumur sepuluh tahun— _umph_ …!!”

“Be—Benzai…!! Tutup mulutmu atau kuberitahu Perdana Menteri Awashima kalau kau memalsukan laporan dagang pasta kedelai minggu lalu…!!”

“Itu semua kulakukan demi menyelamatkan perut kita semua dari satu porsi pasta kacang setiap makan pagi dan makan malam, Akiyama! Kau tega melaporkanku padahal kau sendiri ikut bersekongkol menenggelamkan pasta kacang hijau di dermaga bersama Doumyouji?! Hahh… kalau Raja sampai tahu… kepalamu bisa habis dipenggal atas vonis tuduhan pencemaran laut.”

Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan percakapan yang sudah terasa seperti sepasang suami-istri yang ribut masalah kenakalan anak mereka karena kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja. Kenapa aku tahu hal itu? Hmm… karena rasanya pertengkaran ini begitu mirip dengan pertengkaran pasangan suami-istri tadi yang kucuri-dengar ketika aku terakhir kali bermain di kota bersama kakak tengahku. Dan kenapa aku tahu isi percakapannya sampai sedetail itu? Karena waktu itu aku dan kakak tengahku tengah makan es krim di parlor, di meja tepat di belakang meja suami-istri tersebut. Aku _sih_ sudah jengah mendengarnya, tapi entah mengapa kakak tengahku itu mendadak begitu lama menghabiskan es krim _zesty lemon_ pesanannya, sembari tersenyum-senyum senang—seolah sudah satu tahun ia tidak makan es krim—ditambah mengangguk-anggukkan kepala bertepatan dengan beberapa argumen dari pasangan suami-istri yang bertengkar itu. Apakah sebenarnya kakak tengahku itu menikmati kegiatannya mencuri-dengar pertengkaran pasangan di tempat umum begitu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

Kembali pada dua paman yang masih adu mulut di depanku ini, aku harus cepat-cepat menghentikan ocehan mereka sebelum aku dibawa ke tempat lain dengan embel-embel mengantarku pulang! Huh, aku _'kan_ masih ingin bermain!

“Terima kasih banyak kalau begitu, Paman! Aku permisi dulu. Aku janji _kok_ habis ini aku akan langsung pulang dan memberi makan kucingku!”

“Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Nak. Kalau kau tersesat, aku… errh, mungkin masih akan berada di sekitar pasar ini sampai sore, jadi—”

Apa-apaan ini? Paman ini masih begitu inginnya mengantarku pulang? Tidak, tidak. Aku harus segera kabur, sekarang!

“—tidak usah, Paman, tidak usah khawatir! Selamat pagi dan sampai jumpa!”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Benzai….”

“Ya, Akiyama?”

“Kau tidak tersinggung dipanggil ‘paman’ oleh bocah tadi?”

“Tidak.”

“Tapi dia bersikeras memanggil kita ‘paman’!”

“Ya, lalu…?”

“… wajahku, sungguhan seperti seorang paman?”

“Maumu sendiri, bagaimana?”

“Umurku baru dua puluh lima tahun….”

“Ya, ya… satu tahun lebih tua dariku dan Raja, tapinya.”

“Aku belum punya anak….”

“Menikah saja kau belum. Punya pacar wanita saja kau tidak, setahuku.”

“Benzai… mulutmu pedas sekali. Tapi aku masih tidak rela dipanggil dengan sebutan ‘paman’!”

“….”

“….”

“Akiyama….”

“Ya?”

“Kau… benar-benar serius akan menunggu bocah itu sampai sore menjelang?”

“… eh? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalau dia tersesat, bagaimana? Kalau ternyata nanti dia datang kemari untuk mencariku dan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mengantarnya pulang, bagaimana?”

“… hahh…. Ini sebabnya kau sudah pantas dipanggil ‘paman’, Akiyama….”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Parlor es krim langgananku dan kakak tengahku, siang hari, terletak sekitar dua blok jauhnya dari pasar di pusat Kota Mihashira, aku dengan es krim rasa _double chocolate fudge_ dan si kucing kecil merah jambu di kakiku melahap satu potong ikan salmonnya. Uuuh… aku tidak menyangka kalau paman berponi miring itu tadi akan membelikanku sepotong salmon… tahu begini kubawa pulang saja dan kuminta kakak sulungku memasakkannya untukku. Ikan salmon _'kan_ enak!

_’Nyaa…?’_

Si kucing kecil memandangku dengan kedua mata heterokromianya yang membulat. Kepalanya bergerak, pada wajahku lalu pada ikan yang sedang dilahapnya, kemudian menyodorkan sisa potongan ikan ke kakiku. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku juga sama-sama ingin makan salmon.

“Tidak usah, Neko- _chan_ , ikannya untukmu saja. Paman itu tadi membelikannya untukmu. Aku cukup kenyang dengan es krim gratisan ini.”

Gratisan? Ya, benar sekali. Ketika aku mendatangi parlor ini beberapa saat yang lalu, si paman penjual es krim nyatanya memang sudah mengenalku sebagai adik dari pelanggan tetapnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memberiku dua _scoop_ es krim cokelat yang sangat manis ini. Iya, aku senang makanan manis. Mungkin karena itu jugalah kedua kakakku bersikeras mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _shota_. Sepertinya para _shota_ memang suka makanan manis-manis, ya?

“Shiro- _kun_ …? Kau… Shiro- _kun_ , bukan?”

Aku menoleh. Entah sejak kapan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan jabrik berantakan yang diikat di atas tengkuk sudah berdiri di belakangku. Pria itu mengenakan baju layaknya seragam tentara kerajaan Gold Kingdom berwarna tanah, sepatu _boots_ hitam selutut, ekor seragamnya yang panjang hingga hampir menyapu jalan (karena seragam tentara lainnya tidak ada yang ekornya sepanjang itu, tentu saja), pedang bersarung hitam bergagang emas tersampir di pinggang kirinya, ditambah medali-medali dan berbagai macam garis berwarna emas menghiasi bagian depan baju hingga lengan bajunya. Aku tahu siapa orang ini. Dia adalah….

“Ah, Paman Daikaku! Selamat siang!”

Orang ini adalah Kokujouji Daikaku, salah seorang teman dari kedua kakakku… atau malah sahabat paling dekat dari kedua kakakku itu, terutama kakak tengahku. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya sebagai sahabat dekat? Karena Paman Daikaku akan selalu datang mengunjungi kakak tengahku setidaknya dua hari sekali, untuk membawakan makanan-makanan kesukaan kami sekeluarga, atau hanya untuk menemani kakak sulungku memasak di dapur atau mengantar kakak tengahku berbelanja keliling kota. Selain itu, Paman Daikaku sering menginap di rumah, katanya untuk menemani kakak tengahku, dan memang setiap kali Paman Daikaku menginap, kakak tengahku itu akan penuh dengan aura kebahagiaan. Paman Daikaku ini sangat baik pada kakak-kakakku, bukan?

“Selamat siang, Shiro- _kun_. Dan tolong jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau di sini sendirian, tanpa kedua kakakmu, atau dengan kata lain kau kabur lagi dari rumah?”

“Aku tidak sendirian, _kok_! Aku bersama seekor kucing—eh…?” kata-kataku terputus. Kepalaku mencari ke sekeliling, pada kolong meja dan kaki-kaki kursi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku hanya seorang diri di sana. Kucing berbulu merah jambu itu menghilang! “Neko- _chan_? Kau ada di mana…?”

Tidak peduli dengan aku yang kebingungan dan panik mencari-cari si kucing kecil, Paman Daikaku terdengar hanya menghela napas sebelum berkata, “Aku tidak tahu apakah bertemu denganmu di sini merupakan sebuah berkah atau malah kutukan. Tidak membawa pulang bisa membuatku berakhir disate di atas tungku perapian kalian, sedangkan mengantarmu pulang akan berakhir dengan tambahan permintaan potong rumput halaman depan.”

“Tapi tutup mulut dan berpura-pura tidak bertemu denganku juga tidak akan menyelamatkan Paman dari, minimal, ceramah sehari-semalam dari _Neesan_ , bukan?”

“… dan kau adalah bocah kecil paling tidak bisa berdusta, terlebih di hadapan kedua kakakmu itu.”

“Benar sekali~! Paman Daikaku memang hebat!”

Sekali lagi, Paman Daikaku membuang napas berat. Ia melanjutkan, “Tunggu di sini sebentar kalau begitu, Shiro- _kun_. Sehabis aku membeli es krim, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang—”

“—tidak mau!” potongku sambil mengerucutkan bibir sejadi-jadinya. “Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan!”

“Shiro- _kun_ , aku masih banyak pekerjaan—”

“—kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut bekerja denganmu! Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggu, yang pasti aku belum mau pulang!”

Paman Daikaku lantas menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. “Hahh… kelakuanmu ini sangat mirip dengan kakakmu. Baik, baik… tunggu sebentar dan setelah ini kau akan kuajak bertemu dengan beberapa kolega kerjaku. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menjaga sikapmu di depan mereka, Shiro- _kun_.”

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Tangan kananku yang kemudian kutaruh di pelipis, memberi gestur hormat padanya. “Siap, Paman Daikaku!”

“Ah, dan satu lagi, Shiro- _kun_ ….”

“Ya?”

“… berapa kali harus kukatakan, panggil aku ‘Kakak’, jangan ‘Paman’! Umurku _'kan_ tidak beda jauh dengan kedua kakakmu!”

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tanpa menjawab permintaannya, tidak perlu tahu apakah aku akan menuruti permintaannya itu atau tidak, lalu membiarkan Paman Daikaku—setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan lagi-lagi menghela napas—berjalan mendekati konter es krim, untuk kemudian disapa dengan begitu formal, tubuh membungkuk dan raut wajah tegang, disertai imbuhan sebutan ‘Yang Mulia’ sebelum Paman Daikaku berhasil membayar satu kotak es krim _zesty lemon_ dan vanila. Oh, sepertinya aku tahu untuk siapa Paman membelikan es krim itu.

Dan sebutan ‘Yang Mulia’? Aaaah… maaf, maaf, aku belum cerita, ya?

Paman Daikaku ini merupakan Raja Emas, dengan kata lain yang dari tadi berbicara denganku tidak lain adalah sang penguasa seantero Gold Kingdom ini.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Shiro- _kun_ , kau tadi bilang kau bersama seekor kucing? Kau… diizinkan memelihara kucing oleh kedua kakakmu?”

Aku menoleh, mengalihkan pandang dari deretan restoran dan kafe di kanan-kiriku. Aku lalu mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Paman Daikaku, “Tidak. Kucing itu bukan milikku. Aku menemukannya pagi tadi ketika aku memasuki kota. Tapi kurasa kucing itu sudah ada pemiliknya. Ada kalung lonceng di lehernya, jadi pastinya bukan kucing liar biasa, _'kan_?”

Paman Daikaku hanya bergumam pelan, dan kami pun meneruskan perjalanan. Hingga pada ujung jalan, Paman Daikaku berbelok dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah… aku tidak tahu. Tampakannya seperti kafe, namun tidak ada meja dan kursi yang biasa ditata di teras kafe. Tidak ada payung-payung parasol cantik berwarna-warni. Tempat itu cenderung bernuansa suram, meski sepasang daun pintu kayu berwarna kemerahan dan kusen-kusen jendelanya tidak kalah antik dari toko-toko yang sebelumnya kami lewati.

Entah mengapa, Paman Daikaku tiba-tiba saja berujar selagi melihat bangunan ini dari bawah hingga atas. “Kalau kakakmu tahu aku membawamu ke tempat ini, kepalaku bisa langsung melayang.”

“Tenang saja, Paman. Paman hari ini sudah bersedia mengajakku berpetualang di luar rumah, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku tidak akan menceritakan tempat ini pada kedua kakakku, bagaimana? Tidak bercerita dengan berbohong dan mengarang cerita itu hal yang berbeda, bukan?”

“Hmph. Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk kalau begitu, Shiro- _kun_.”

Paman Daikaku mengulurkan tangan dan memegang gagang pintu, lalu mendorong pintu tersebut. _Tuh ‘kan_ , benar? Ternyata tidak hanya aura luarnya saja yang suram, bahkan di dalam ruangannya pun penerangannya sangat minim sekali. Toko macam apa ini? Bahkan perpustakaan maupun toko buku saja lebih terang dibandingkan tempat ini! Dan aku tidak melihat ada orang lain selain aku, Paman Daikaku, dan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di kursi depan konter panjang di hadapan rak menjulang hingga ke langit-langit kayu yang berisi botol-botol minuman. Apakah saking tidak larisnya tempat ini, makanya si pemilik toko tidak bisa menyediakan penerangan yang lebih baik? Yah, aku tahu _sih_ kalau yang namanya sumber energi yang ditemukan baru-baru ini oleh kakakku… kalau tidak salah namanya listrik, masih menjadi energi penerangan yang paling mahal di seluruh benua, tapi tetap saja… semahal apa _sih_ harga lilin?

“Ah, Yang Mulia Raja Emas, selamat siang! Mikoto, ayo beri salam!”

“ _Ou_. Selamat siang, Yang Mulia.”

“Selamat siang untuk kalian, Raja Merah Suoh Mikoto dan Wakil Perdana Menteri Kusanagi Izumo dari Red Kingdom. Silakan duduk, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatanku. Kuharap aku tidak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kami juga baru datang. Omong-omong, Yang Mulia, tidak biasanya Anda bersama Isana Yashiro- _sama_. Halo, Shiro- _sama_ , sudah lama semenjak terakhir kita bertemu.”

“Tidak lama, Izumo. Kita terakhir bertemu bocah ini ketika rapat para raja satu bulan lalu di kediaman Raja Emas. Kau tidak ingat atau kau terlalu fokus dengan kencan dadakanmu dengan perdana menteri Blue Kingdom, eh?”

“Mi—Mikoto…!!”

Kudengar tawa Paman Daikaku meledak, sementara si pria berambut pirang dengan poni dibelah pinggir itu melempar tatapan mengerikan pada pria satunya yang berambut merah jabrik seperti singa. Ya, seperti yang sudah dikatakan paman berambut pirang tadi, aku mengenal dua orang di hadapanku dan Paman Daikaku ini. Paman tampan berambut pirang namun dengan logat bicara aneh ini adalah Kusanagi Izumo, menjabat sebagai wakil perdana menteri Red Kingdom. Sementara paman satunya yang berwajah garang mirip preman-preman jahat yang suka berkeliaran di gang-gang kota ini (yang senang menculik anak kecil serta wanita atau terkadang senang pula mengutil di pasar) bernama Suoh Mikoto, sang Raja Merah dari Red Kingdom. Eh, bukan… maksudku, bukannya Suoh Mikoto ini termasuk golongan preman pasar yang suka mengutil dan menculik! Aduh… kalimatku barusan itu ambigu, ya? Lagipula, mana ada orang yang senang berbuat jahat dan mesum lantas dinobatkan sebagai seorang raja? Akan jadi apa kerajaannya nanti?

Terlalu lama melamun, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Paman Daikaku sudah berdeham berkali-kali lalu mendorong tubuhku untuk berdiri di depannya. Oh ya, aku harus memberikan salam pada kedua pria ini! “Selamat siang, Paman Mikoto dan Paman Izumo! Senang bertemu paman berdua lagi setelah satu bulan lamanya.”

“ _Ararara_ … kau masih tidak bisa berhenti memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu, Shiro- _sama_ ,” kata Paman Izumo. Lengkung senyum di bibirnya terasa begitu tidak ikhlas. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala, namun dengan cepat Paman Daikaku menggiringku duduk di salah satu kursi di depan konter panjang tersebut, sementara Paman Izumo mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya lalu bertanya, “Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, Shiro- _sama_. Kau mau minum apa?”

Aku memikirkan jawabannya sesaat. “Paman punya minuman cokelat?”

“Oh, tentu saja. Panas atau dingin?”

“Yang dingin saja. Seharian ini cuacanya sedang terik di luar, Paman. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika Paman menambahkan susu.”

“Baiklah, Shiro- _sama_. Lalu untuk Anda, Yang Mulia?”

“Yang ringan saja, Kusanagi. Hari masih siang dan setelah ini aku masih ada pekerjaan. Oh ya, mungkin aku sedikit menginginkan rasa kopi.”

“Anda berminat untuk mencoba B52 kalau begitu, Yang Mulia? Campuran antara _kahlua_ , _baileys cream_ , dan _curacao_. Lidah Anda juga akan merasakan sensasi jeruk asam-manis menyegarkan dari _curacao_ , Yang Mulia.”

“Itu saja, Kusanagi, terima kasih banyak.”

Selagi menunggu Paman Izumo membuatkan minuman untukku dan Paman Daikaku, aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Ruangan ini didominasi kayu-kayu berwarna kemerahan, lalu wangi-wangi yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Ada yang menyengat, ada yang terkesan pahit, tapi ada pula yang manis. Lalu wangi ini… aaah, wangi anggur! Selain itu, suasananya membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Apakah karena jauh dari suara-suara bising? Apakah karena seisi ruangan hanya ada aku, Paman Daikaku, Paman Izumo, dan Paman Mikoto? Kupikir Paman Daikaku akan membawaku melacak ke tempat penjualan anak dan akan meringkus para penjahat-penjahat itu… hei, begini-begini aku tahu dari kakak tengahku bahwa kota ini juga tidak lepas dari aksi kriminalnya. Dan dari buku-buku sejarah yang kubaca pun tingkat kriminalitas di benua ini jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan beberapa dekade ke belakang. Tapi kalau menurut kakak tengahku, kebijakan dan penegakan hukum yang diterapkan Paman Daikaku lah yang berhasil menurunkan tingkat kriminalitas secara besar-besaran. Bahkan keenam kerajaan yang pada masa lalu kerjanya bertengkar memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan serta sumber daya alam kini bisa saling bekerja sama dan berdagang dengan adil sejahtera satu sama lain. Paman Daikaku memang seorang raja sejati!

“Terima kasih sudah menunggu. B52 untuk Anda, Yang Mulia, dan segelas es susu cokelat untukmu, Shiro- _sama_.”

Aku mengucap terima kasih sebelum meraih gelas itu dan mulai menyedot isinya. _Srlllpp!!_ Minuman cokelat ini lezat sekali! Mungkin aku bisa merajuk pada Paman Izumo untuk memberikan resepnya agar kakak sulungku bisa membuatkannya di rumah untukku. Paman Daikaku sendiri menyeruput minumannya sedikit demi sedikit dari sebuah gelas kaca yang ukurannya begitu kecil, jauh lebih kecil dari gelas minumanku yang tinggi. Tapi warna minuman milik Paman Daikaku benar-benar cantik… tumpukan dari warna merah marun tua di bagian bawah, warna kuning emas di tengah, lalu ditutup jingga gelap di lapisan teratasnya. Lalu wangi ini… wangi kopi bercampur jeruk! Paman Daikaku pun tampak begitu menikmati minumannya.

Menyadari tatapanku yang tidak bisa lepas dari gelas di tangan Paman Daikaku, ia pun tersenyum, “Hmm…? Ah, minuman ini enak, Shiro- _kun_. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya ketika kau sudah berumur dua puluh tahun nanti.”

“Ya, dan kupersilakan kau datang ke bar HOMRA ketika kau sudah cukup umur. Biar aku yang meracik _cocktail_ untukmu,” tambah Paman Izumo sambil mengedip ramah ke arahku.

Setelah itu, dimulailah pembicaraan yang menurut Paman Daikaku adalah pembicaraan bisnis antar kerajaan, meski dari yang kutangkap Paman Daikaku lebih banyak bercakap-cakap dengan Paman Izumo ketimbang Paman Mikoto sang Raja Merah sendiri. Malah, Paman Mikoto entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas di satu-satunya sofa panjang berlengan di ruangan itu. Aku bingung, orang ini betulan raja atau sebenarnya sedang bermain peran menjadi seorang raja?

“Bagaimana dengan pengiriman anggur dari Miwa Ichigen?”

“Bulan ini lancar, Yang Mulia. Meski Miwa Ichigen- _sama_ sudah memberiku kabar bahwa akan terjadi penurunan kualitas untuk anggur-anggurnya musim ini, penyebabnya adalah badai salju berkepanjangan yang melanda wilayah Colorless Kingdom, dan penurunan temperatur yang melanda hingga ke perbatasan dengan Gold Kingdom, tempat perkebunan anggur Miwa Ichigen- _sama_ berada.”

“Bahkan Miwa Ichigen tidak bisa memprediksi dan menanggulangi badai salju di kerajaannya. Lalu, untuk kerja sama pembukaan bar HOMRA cabang Green Kingdom—”

“—mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya untuk masalah cabang bar HOMRA, aku tidak bisa membuka tempat baru selain di Gold Kingdom, alias tempat ini. Bar HOMRA masih kekurangan bartender ahli, sementara calon-calon bartender yang dikirimkan oleh pihak Green Kingdom tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang kuajukan dan tidak pula berhasil lolos dari tes yang kuselenggarakan…. Kecuali jika Anda bersedia mengirimkan para anak buah Anda yang sudah terbiasa menjadi bartender di bar cabang Gold Kingdom ini—”

“—aku tidak bisa mengizinkan hal itu, Kusanagi. Orang-orangku adalah kepercayaanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan bekerja untuk raja lain.”

Aku terus memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua orang itu… tapi bukan dalam artian aku mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, sebetulnya. Kakak tengahku pernah bilang, bahwa ada baiknya untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada di sekeliling, bahwa aku bisa belajar tidak hanya dari buku namun juga dunia di sekelilingku. Mungkin kakakku itu ada benarnya juga. Toh di sini aku jadi belajar tentang Paman Izumo yang ahli dalam membuat minuman lezat, tentang kebiasaan tidur Paman Mikoto (dan dengkurannya semakin keras, loh!), dan juga tentang kesukaan Paman Daikaku minum dari gelas super mungil dengan warna minuman yang mencolok. Mungkin untuk bagian ini saja, aku bisa menceritakannya pada kakak tengahku.

“Lagipula… Mikoto tidak memberiku izin untuk membuka lahan kerja sama baru terhadap Green Kingdom….”

“… aaaah, masalah agresi Raja Hijau yang melibatkan Raja Biru? Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti alasannya.”

“Anda, Yang Mulia?! Bisa mengerti?!! Bagaimana—”

“— _ehm_ , tidak perlu kau lanjutkan, Kusanagi. Dan aku juga sudah mendengar mengenai kasus Raja Biru, _ehm_ , **tertangkap-basah** di istana Red Kingdom.”

“ _Ararara_ … berita menyebar dengan cepat, ya, Yang Mulia. Karena itulah Mikoto ikut denganku hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan meninggalkannya di istana hanya untuk memberinya kesempatan kabur ke Blue Kingdom dan menemui Raja Biru untuk… yah, **rekonsiliasi-tak-berujung-tanpa-kontak-fisik**.”

“Sepertinya aku tahu ke arah mana maksud dari kata-kata **rekonsiliasi** -mu itu, Kusanagi.”

Aku semakin terdiam mendengar percakapan itu. Paman Daikaku tidak lagi membahas mengenai masalah kerajaan dan semacamnya. Kali ini jelas-jelas Paman Daikaku dan Paman Izumo membicarakan orang lain, dan salah satunya sedang tidur pulas di ruangan ini! Lalu kata-kata tadi… **tertangkap-basah-basahan**? **Rekonsiliasi-kontak-fisik-tak-berujung**? Istilah apa itu? Apakah para petinggi dari setiap kerajaan memiliki kode bahasa masing-masing agar tidak dicuri-dengar oleh orang lain yang mendengar, salah satunya oleh pemuda _shota_ sepertiku ini?

Hmm, baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan. Pulang ke rumah nanti, aku akan bertanya pada kedua kakakku mengenai dua istilah tersebut! Kalau ditanya darimana aku mendapatkannya, tinggal bilang saja kalau aku mendengar obrolan Paman Daikaku dan Paman Izumo. Karena manusia tidak boleh berkata bohong, bukan?

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Perbincangan antara Paman Daikaku dan Paman Izumo berlangsung cukup lama, hingga tidak sadar ketika aku menjejakkan kaki keluar toko itu, langit sudah mulai menguning. Paman Izumo, diikuti Paman Mikoto yang wajahnya masih mengantuk, terburu-buru mengucap pamit padaku dan Paman Daikaku. Paman Daikaku sendiri lantas memaksaku dan mengantarku pulang. Mau tidak mau aku menurut saja. Toh sudah sore hari dan kalau aku pulang ketika langit menggelap, aku akan diberikan hukuman tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi oleh kakak sulungku.

“Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Paman! Kalau tidak ada Paman, aku tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana aku hari ini.”

Paman Daikaku hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan di sampingku. Aku lalu menengadah, melihat warna langit yang semakin diisi warna kuning. Aku tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum. Aaah, satu hari yang menyenangkan! Kalau tidak bertemu Paman Daikaku, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa minum cokelat gratis buatan Paman Izumo. Kalau tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku hanya menghabiskan satu hariku di toko buku atau toko kue bersama si kucing kecil merah jambu. Sayang, kucing itu keburu pergi sebelum aku mengucap salam perpisahan. Mungkin perutnya sudah kenyang dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan pulangnya sendiri—

_’Nyaa….’_

Tunggu. Suara ini?

_’Nyaa…!’_

“Shiro- _kun_ … itu, di tasmu….”

Aku membuka lipatan tas selempangku. Dan yang ada di dalamnya sangatlah mengejutkanku! Kucing kecil berbulu merah jambu itu ternyata ada di dalam tasku!

“Aaaah, di sini kau rupanya daritadi?” Aku berseru senang sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempelkan pipiku pada pipinya. Uuuuh, menggemaskan sekali! “Kau tidak keluar sama sekali tasku, ya? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Tidakkah kau ingin pulang pada majikanmu?”

“Tidak perlu, Shiro- _kun_. Bawa saja ia jika kau ingin memeliharanya.”

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Paman Daikaku, bersamaan dengan si kucing kecil yang melompat menaiki lengan Paman lalu duduk manja di atas pundak besar Paman. Paman Daikaku kemudian menurunkan si kucing kecil lalu menyerahkannya lagi padaku. “Kucing ini milikku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengurungnya dalam kandang atau apapun. Ia bebas keluar-masuk istanaku, dan ia biasanya hanya meminum susu yang kusediakan untuknya pagi dan malam hari… sering mencuri porsi makan siangku, sebetulnya… dan tidak jarang pula ia tidak pulang selama beberapa hari, jadi aku tidak pernah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi, kau mau memeliharanya?”

“Aku mau!” jawabku cepat, tapi sedetik kemudian otakku berpikir ulang tentang jawabanku, dan malah bertanya balik pada Paman Daikaku, “Apakah kedua kakakku akan mengizinkannya? Maksudku… kami tidak pernah memelihara binatang sebelumnya, jadi….”

“Tidak masalah. Aku yang akan bicara pada mereka.”

Aku kemudian bersorak kegirangan. Si kucing kecil pun mengeong keras di genggamanku. Tidak lama, kami tiba di gerbang istana Gold Kingdom, disambut oleh orang-orang berjubah panjang dan mengenakan topeng kelinci berwarna emas. Ya, orang-orang ini adalah anak buah sekaligus tentara milik Paman Daikaku. Entah karena Paman Daikaku terobsesi kelinci, tapi yang pasti seluruh anak buahnya ini dipakaikan baju panjang berwarna dominasi hitam dengan motif garis-garis emas dan topeng yang identik satu sama lain. Kesannya sangatlah berbeda dengan renda, pita, dan bahan kulit yang dikenakan para penduduk Kota Mihashira di luar tembok istana. Setelah memasuki istana, kami masih berjalan melewati beberapa koridor besar, sebuah taman, hingga akhirnya di dalam istana menjulang tinggi dengan tembok-tembok marmer dingin itu, tepat setelah melewati taman terbuka, sebuah kastil kecil berwarna perak berdiri di sana. Kecil, memang. Kastil perak ini hanya memiliki satu lapangan lingkaran di depannya, sementara di dalamnya sendiri hanya ada sekitar sepuluh kamar dilengkapi kamar mandi, lima ruang belajar, aula pertemuan, aula makan, dapur, dan ruang penyimpanan. Eh? Kastil ini relatif kecil dibandingkan istana emas milik Paman Daikaku! Kamarnya saja bisa puluhan, dan aku sering tersesat jika bermain petak-umpet bersama kakak tengahku di istananya Paman Daikaku!

Lalu, untuk apa aku dibawa ke tempat mewah dan megah seperti ini?

“Kita sudah sampai, Shiro- _kun_.”

Aaaah… lagi-lagi aku belum cerita, ya? Kastil perak ini adalah rumahku, tempat aku dan kedua kakakku tinggal selama… setidaknya selama enam belas tahun kehidupanku. Selain itu, kastil perak ini juga menjadi tempat tinggal sekaligus istana kerajaan paling kecil di seantero benua. Ya, tempat tinggal Raja Perak dari Silver Kingdom. Dan yang menjadi Raja Perak? Tentu saja kakak tengahku lah orangnya! Namanya Adolf K. Weismann. Sementara kakak sulungku, seorang perempuan, bernama Klaudia Weismann. Pemegang gelar raja dari Silver Kingdom diturunkan turun-temurun melalui darah bangsawan keluarga Weismann, di mana anak laki-laki tertua akan dinobatkan sebagai raja. Dan karena anak pertama di generasiku adalah seorang perempuan, maka yang menjadi raja adalah anak kedua, yaitu Adolf- _niisan_ .

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini, Paman Daikaku. Kau mau masuk dulu dan bertemu dengan Adolf- _niisan_ ?”

“Tentu saja, Shiro- _kun_. Aku sudah janji padamu akan memintakan izin mengenai kucing—”

**_—tak tak!_ **

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang dengan jubah panjang dan topeng kelinci berdiri di belakang Paman Daikaku. Orang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun sepertinya Paman Daikaku menangkap maksudnya, karena Paman lantas beralih padaku dan menunjukkan raut murungnya. “Mohon maaf, Shiro- _kun_ , ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Mengenai kucing ini, bisa kita bicarakan lain waktu? Aku janji akan secepatnya berbicara dengan Adolf dan Klaudia mengenai hal ini.”

Aku memasang senyuman. Ya, Paman Daikaku sangat sibuk sekali. Aku malah jadi tidak enak apabila harus merepotkannya lebih jauh. “Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku akan menunggu, kalau begitu,” ucapku sambil menyerahkan si kucing kecil—yang kembali memanjat ke atas bahu Paman, sementara Paman kemudian memberikanku satu kantung cokelat yang semenjak tadi selalu tergenggam di tangannya. Ya, kantung berisi es krim yang tadi Paman Daikaku beli di parlor es krim.

“Untuk Adolf dan Klaudia. Dan jangan lupa masukkan ke pendingin dulu karena kuyakin es krimnya sudah meleleh.”

Aku hanya tertawa lalu membungkuk penuh hormat. Paman Daikaku balas menepuk puncak kepalaku, dan si kucing kecil mengeong sambil menggoyangkan ekornya. Sosok bertopeng kelinci itu pun membungkuk padaku, sebelum mereka berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahku—err, maksudku, halaman kastil perak ini. Tidak berlama-lama, aku sendiri meneruskan langkahku, tidak menaiki undakan pintu depan melainkan setengah berlari memutari kastil. Cukup melelahkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pintu depan pasti terkunci dari dalam dan aku hanya bisa menyelinap masuk melalui pintu belakang yang terhubung dengan dapur saja. Kedua kakakku pasti sudah tahu kalau aku hari ini menyelinap keluar kastil lagi, tapi aku juga tidak mau mengetuk pintu depan begitu saja, seolah menyerahkan nasib pada omelan Klaudia- _neesan_ semalam suntuk. Apabila aku pergi tanpa diketahui kedua kakakku, maka akan lebih baik jika aku pulang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka juga, bukan?

Seperti dugaanku, pintu dapur masih terbuka (berterima kasih pada permen karet yang sengaja kusumpal agar pintunya tidak bisa mengunci sempurna). Aku melangkah masuk, sesaat menoleh kanan-kiri—bisa gawat kalau Klaudia- _neesan_ ternyata sedang di dapur dan memasak makan malam! Menarik napas lega, aku menyempatkan diri untuk memasukkan es krim ke dalam lemari pendingin, untuk kemudian berjingkat pelan, keluar dari dapur, menyusuri lorong bertembok putih, berniat untuk langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua, sebelum aku mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan dari aula pertemuan di lantai satu. Suara Adolf- _niisan_ dan seorang pria.

Hee…. Ternyata kakakku itu belum selesai mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman-temannya?

Setelah menyembunyikan tas selempang kakakku di belakang patung baju zirah terdekat (kalau kelihatan aku mengenakan tas itu, aku bisa dicurigai baru saja pulang setelah seharian kabur dari rumah, _'kan_?), aku berjalan ke arah pintu, menjulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu tersebut. Meski telingaku rasanya gatal ingin mendengar percakapan dari dalam lebih lama lagi—yang kuyakin akan terpotong ketika aku melangkah masuk ke dalam sana.

 _“Jadi sampai kapan kau berencana untuk menjaga jarak dengannya seperti ini, Munakata-_ kun _?”_

_“Sampai Suoh bisa berkelakuan seperti selayaknya seorang raja, Yang Mulia. Aku lelah dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu.”_

_“Kau jangan terlalu keras padanya, Munakata-_ kun _. Tiga tahun lalu, kau duduk dan minum teh bersamaku untuk pertama kalinya setelah penobatanmu sebagai Raja Biru hanya untuk berkomentar pedas tentang Raja Merah yang baru saja diangkat, yang memiliki temperamen ganas, tidak bisa diatur, dan berkelakuan seperti orang liar—oh, jangan menyangkal, Munakata-_ kun _… aku masih ingat **dengan jelas** setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutmu saat itu. Sesungguhnya, suatu kemajuan jika kini topik pembahasannya adalah mengenai tingkah kekanakan Suoh-_ kun _. Dari orang liar dan kini berevolusi menjadi kekanakan… aku semakin penasaran dengan caramu **menjinakkan** singa jantan seliar Suoh Mikoto, Munakata-_ kun _.”_

_“… aku tidak bisa menganggap Yang Mulia tengah memberiku pujian ataupun sanjungan.”_

_“Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh memujimu. Kau keberatan?”_

_“…_ ehm _, bisa kita bahas hal lain saja, Yang Mulia?”_

 _“Aaaah~ kau menyangkal, Munakata-_ kun _? Jadi, katakan padaku, sudah sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian?”_

_“Ya—Yang Mulia…!”_

Percakapan di dalam semakin memanas sepertinya! Jadi, apakah aku harus masuk, atau lebih baik aku menguping di pintu seperti ini saja?

“Shiro- _kun_? Sedang apa kau di situ?”

 _Ups_ …! Sepertinya waktu menguping sudah habis….

“Ah, halo, Klaudia- _neesan_ ….”

Berkacak pinggang di belakangku, kakak perempuanku yang bertubuh tinggi langsing, berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang panjang hampir sama pucatnya itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Apakah petualanganku di luar rumah hari ini sudah sampai ke telinganya?

“Kau menguping pembicaraan Adolf lagi? Mencuri-dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik, Shiro- _kun_ … atau Adolf mengajarimu hal sebaliknya?”

Aaah… rupanya ia marah karena aku mencuri-dengar dari balik pintu, bukan karena aku berhasil kabur lagi hari ini. Syukurlah—

“Dan aku menemukan satu bungkusan cokelat besar di lemari pendingin, berisi es krim _zesty lemon_ dan vanila. Kau tidak akan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau baru saja pulang dari kota, bukan?”

—oh tidak. Aku sudah ketahuan! Bagaimana ini…?

“Err… bukan aku yang membelinya, tapi Paman Daikaku….”

Aku tidak berkata bohong, _'kan_? Yang membelikan es krim memanglah Paman Daikaku, _'kan_?

“Tapi kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau baru saja keluar kastil, nee, Shiro- _kun_?”

Astaga. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?!! Kakakku bisa marah besar lagi—

**_Cklek!_ **

“Klaudia- _nee_ ? Shiro- _kun_? Kupikir siapa yang membuat keributan di luar. Kenapa kalian tidak mengetuk pintu dan masuk saja?”

—selamat. Pintu aula yang terbuka dan Adolf- _niisan_ yang muncul dari dalam aula, diikuti oleh sang Raja Biru, Munakata Reishi, setidaknya bisa sedikit mengalihkan amarah atau omelan atau ceramah panjang yang akan diberikan Klaudia- _neesan_ padaku mengenai bahayanya kabur dari rumah blablabla. Padahal aku sudah saaaaaangat bosan mendengar kalimat ceramah yang itu-itu saja.

“Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pertemuanmu dengan Raja Biru, Adolf,” jawab Klaudia- _neesan_ , lalu beralih dan mengangguk hormat pada sang Raja Biru, “Selamat sore, Munakata- _kun_. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk memenuhi undangan minum teh dari adikku di sela-sela kesibukanmu.”

“Kehormatan bagiku untuk dapat menemani Adolf- _sama_ dalam perjamuan teh sore ini, Klaudia- _sama_. Dan selamat sore untukmu, Shiro- _sama_.”

Aku membungkuk hormat, membalas sapaan Reishi- _niisan_ . Eh? Kenapa aku memanggilnya _niisan_ dan bukan ‘paman’? Hmm… Reishi- _niisan_ memang terlihat seperti laki-laki dewasa, tapi ia masih sama mudanya dengan Adolf- _niisan_ . Malah aneh kalau ia harus kupanggil ‘paman’… toh memang wajahnya tidak setua Paman Izumo, Paman Mikoto, apalagi Paman Daikaku. Dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata Adolf- _niisan_ dan Klaudia- _neesan_ sudah saling berargumen tentangku. Hahh… kedua kakakku ini apa tidak ada bosannya bersikap _over-protective_ terhadapku? Meski aku _shota_ , tapi _'kan_ aku sudah enam belas tahun!

“Sudah sudah, kalian berdua,” ucapku menengahi pada akhirnya. Lagipula melihat wajah bingung dari Reishi- _niisan_ (yang terpaksa terjebak dalam percakapan kakak-adik yang bukan urusannya), mau tidak mau aku mengalah saja. “Iya, aku seharian ini keluar lagi, tapi—dengar dulu, Klaudia- _neesan_ , jangan langsung ambil tombak—ya… aku seharian keluar tapi tengah hari ketika aku sedang makan es krim, aku bertemu Paman Daikaku dan setelah itu aku terus bersamanya. Bahkan tadinya Paman Daikaku berniat untuk mampir, sebelum orang bertopeng kelinci menjemputnya untuk urusan yang lain. Jadi… jangan marah, ya?”

Kedua kakakku itu sesaat bertukar pandang, lalu Klaudia- _neesan_ menghela napas dan berkata, “Berterima kasihlah karena _mood_ -ku sedang baik hari ini. Dan sebentar lagi Totsuka- _kun_ akan datang bersama dengan Anna- _chan_. Aku baru saja mau memberitahumu tadi pagi sepulangnya aku dari kota, tapi kau sudah menghilang begitu saja.”

“Anda mengadakan janji pertemuan dengan Totsuka- _kun_ , Yang Mulia?”

“Bukan pembicaraan berat tentang kerajaan. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Totsuka- _kun_ sangat senang mengunjungi teman-teman dan kolega-koleganya hanya untuk bertukar cerita. Kalau kau berkenan, kau boleh tinggal lebih lama lagi untuk mendengar cerita-cerita Totsuka- _kun_ , Munakata- _kun_. Bagaimana?”

“Tidak usah. Aku pamit pulang saja kalau begitu, Yang Mulia. Perjalanan masih panjang dan aku tidak ingin membuat satu toples pasta kacang dikirim-paksa ke ruang kerjaku hanya karena perdana menteriku yang terlalu khawatir padaku.”

Reishi- _niisan_ kemudian memberikan satu gestur penghormatan padaku dan kedua kakakku bergantian, sebelum ia berjalan tegap menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu keluar kastil perak ini. Tatapan mataku masih tertuju pada punggung laki-laki itu sampai tangan Adolf- _niisan_ hinggap di puncak kepalaku.

“Selamat datang, Shiro- _kun_. Harimu menyenangkan?” Adolf- _niisan_ bertanya padaku dengan satu cengiran besar di wajahnya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, sementara Klaudia- _neesan_ di sampingku tampak memutar bola mata dan melipat tangan di atas dada.

“Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Shiro- _kun_ senang sekali mencuri-curi waktu untuk menyelinap keluar istana. Kau terlalu memberinya kebebasan, Adolf.” Kupikir kakakku itu akan meneruskan omelannya yang sempat tertunda, alih-alih ia tersenyum kecil ke arahku. “Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat, dan ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Daikaku lain waktu. Sekarang, kau harus mandi dan bersiap-siap, Shiro- _kun_. Sebentar lagi Anna- _chan_ datang dan kuyakin ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu yang masih bau keringat seperti ini.”

Aku menurut dan kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Klaudia- _neesan_ . Satu hari berpetualang di kota lalu ditutup dengan afternoon tea party bersama Anna- _chan_ dari Red Kingdom, aaaah hari ini tidak buruk sama sekali!

Dunia ini benar-benar dunia yang damai~!!

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_OMAKE_ **

  


Ketuk pintu. Derit pintu yang dibuka. Satu wajah tersenyum selebar daun pintu dan raut wajah secerah matahari bersinar terang. Adolf K. Weismann sudah tahu siapa tamunya.

“Selamat sore, Weismann- _sama_ ~!”

“Ah~ Totsuka- _kun_ …! Silakan masuk dan silakan duduk. Aku baru saja mengganti piring kue dan air panas untuk seduhan teh.”

“Anda baru kedatangan tamu, Weismann- _sama_?”

“Munakata- _kun_ baru saja pulang beberapa saat lalu. Dan sebelumnya Mishakuji Yukari- _kun_ datang kemari, menawarkan berbagai macam aroma terapi yang sedang dikembangkan di Green Kingdom, beserta undangan _banquet_ bersama Raja Hijau untuk akhir minggu ini.”

“ _Are_? Mishakuji Yukari, sang Perdana Menteri Green Kingdom? Dan undangan _banquet_ akhir minggu? Anda… akan memenuhi undangan tersebut?”

“Ahahahahaa, tentu saja tidak, Totsuka- _kun_! Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko Daikaku akan marah padaku. Kau tahu sendiri jika Daikaku masih sangat menghindari hubungan personal dalam bentuk apapun pada Raja Hijau. Ah, silakan tehnya. Kali ini aku mencoba dengan rempah dan sari apel.”

“Kuterima dengan senang hati, Weismann- _sama_.”

Semilir wangi teh dan kue manis. Dentang porselen cantik yang ditata apik di atas meja. Tak lupa sang tuan rumah yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa hanya karena tamu di hadapannya menaikkan kelingking setiap kali cangkir antik itu menyapa bibir tamunya.

“Jadi, apa yang kau bawa hari ini untukku, Totsuka- _kun_?”

“Weismann- _sama_ memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.”

Sebuah kaset rekaman, disodorkan Totsuka Tatara pada Adolf K. Weismann. Tanpa ragu. Diterima dengan satu anggukan.

“Insiden Raja Merah dan Raja Biru di istana Red Kingdom satu minggu lalu? Lengkap dari awal sampai akhir?”

“Insting Anda memang tajam, Weismann- _sama_! Atau perlu kukatakan, selera Anda-lah yang sempurna? Rekaman awalnya memang sempat terhapus karena Raja Biru yang terlanjur kepalang murka dan menyabet pedangnya pada dinding sisi singgasana di mana aku menaruh kamera pengawasku. Tapi adegan rekonsiliasi malam setelahnya yang berlokasi di pemandian air panas milik King berhasil kurekam tanpa gangguan sedikit pun.”

“Kau memang tidak pernah gagal untuk memberikanku informasi-informasi penting seperti ini, Totsuka- _kun_. Sekarang, dengan apa kiranya aku bisa membayarmu?”

“Hmm… haruskah aku menahan diri? Ataukah aku bebas untuk menyebutkan harga bayaranku?”

“Katakan saja, Totsuka- _kun_. Negosiasi bisa dilakukan setelah kau mengajukan harganya.”

“Hmm, cukup adil. Baiklah kalau begitu, Weismann- _sama_. Bayarannya adalah sebuah informasi dalam bentuk jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan kuajakan.”

“Oooh, aku bisa melihat kilat mengerikan itu di matamu, Totsuka- _kun_. Kau akan menempatkanku dalam situasi sulit, sepertinya? Tapi tidak apa, lanjutkan saja. Jawaban seperti apa yang bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaanmu?”

“Mudah saja, Weismann- _sama_. Karena pertanyaannya hanya satu: **apakah Anda dan Yang Mulia Raja Emas memang memiliki hubungan _inter-personal_ layaknya Suoh Mikoto dan Munakata Reishi?** ”

Lalu hening. Diam yang menggantung. Bahkan kau bisa mendengar gelak tawa seorang bocah _shota_ dan seorang gadis _loli_ , yang terdengar bagai alunan musik surga, dari ruangan yang berada tepat di atas aula pertemuan tersebut.

….

“Totsuka- _kun_?”

“Ya, Weismann- _sama_?”

“Bisa kita masuk pada fase negosiasi kita?”

….

Seringkali, kabar angin akan lebih baik jika tetap menjadi kabar angin tanpa ada jejak-jejak akan kebenarannya. Karena nyatanya, seorang Totsuka Tatara—yang di wilayah kerajaannya sudah dinobatkan sebagai informan paling aktif, jika tidak mau disebut biang gosip manipulatif—tetap tidak bisa mengorek segala berita fakta maupun fiktif dari mulut sang pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi—yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang raja adikuasa semacam Kokujouji Daikaku untuk memotong rumput di halaman kastil peraknya—ya, dari sang Raja Perak bernama Adolf K. Weismann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, mohon maaf apabila ada di antara pembaca yang selama ini kesemsem sama handsome!Shiro karena nyatanya yang muncul di cerita ini adalah shota!Shiro~!!! *author dikemplang pembaca beramai-ramai*. Mohon maaf juga apabila para penggemar berat dari Paman Mikoto, Paman Izumo, Paman Daikaku, Paman Akiyama, dan Paman Benzai merasa karakter kesukaannya ternistakan dan terkesan layaknya paman-paman-girang (khusus untuk Reishi mungkin jadi kakak-kakak-senang... oh well, forget it). Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca~! Terima kasih pula untuk kudo(s) dan komennya, we love you all~!


End file.
